The Hunt Twins, The Beginning
by Sophia.E.Anderson
Summary: AU. Fredrick Chase and Sally Jackson both died when Percy and Annabeth were babies. They grow up as siblings, raised by an Olympian goddess and this is the story of how they make it to camp. First chapter is information for the story so please read. Rated T but could change to K or K depending on what you guys think. Pairings have been decided so deal with it.
1. Message

**IMPORTANT INFORMATION FOR THE STORY! **

**I will be updating on Mondays and ****Thursdays ever week between 5 and 7. If I can't update on one of these days then I'll update the next day. For those of you who aren't in the same time zones as me I'm posting this around 9:10. I'll be updating during the 5-7pm area after tonight. **

**I'd very much like to hear you opinions of my story so if you'd leave a review or pm me that'd be highly appreciated. **


	2. Chapter 1

**Hi. For those of you who have read my other stories thank you for actually checking this out. For those of you who have never read one of my stories then please check them out. I'd like to know what you think. Truthful opinions are appreciated as long as you're not a jerk when you tell me them. Parings have already been decided and won't be showing up until the later 'books'.**

**For all you grade 10 Canadians in Ontario, I hope you well on the literacy test and I bet you had as much fun doing it as I did. **

**Disclaimer, I am not even out of high school so how could I be Rick? Plus if I was him why would I be writing fanfiction for my own stories?**

Artemis' PoV

I was walking through New York after successfully hunting down seven hellhounds when a scream blasted through the air. My bow quickly appeared in my hand as I ran towards the noise. What I saw stopped me in my tracks.

The apartment building in front of me was on fire. I have lived long enough to know that it was purposely set and not accidental. I ran into the building hoping to help who ever was trapped. I paled when I finally reached the person who had screamed. She had a stab wound in her side, several third degree burns, lots of bruises and she had inhaled a lot of smoke. I was no god of healing like my brother but I knew this woman was too far-gone for me to be able to do anything. I just hoped she would be able to tell me who did this to her.

"Hey." I said shaking the woman gently. "Can you hear me?" I had just about given up hope that she would respond when she suddenly opened her eyes. "Hey there. I want you to tell me who did this to you. I'm too late to save you but I'm not too late to get who ever did this to you. Can you tell me?"

"M...my son." The woman gasped out. "Pro...protect him. Protect my... son, m-milady." I was shocked that this mortal, of all people, would recognize me.

"Your son? Where is he? Who is he?" I asked trying to keep the woman focused on me.

"Per-Percy... My Percy." The woman rasped. "My son...in his crib...under mattress... explains everything... Protect him...please raise him... Give him a...good life... a family...protect him from the monsters." With that she was gone. This woman who was pure of heart, went and joined Hades realm. I promised myself that I would go down to my uncles kingdom and make sure this woman made it to Elysium.

I got up and was about to leave when I heard a baby wail. Oh my gods. I had completely forgotten about the ladies son. I walked down the hall of the apartment until I found the room where the wailing was coming from. I opened the door to see a baby nursery that, somehow the fire hadn't yet spread to. I quickly walked over to the crib and picked up the baby. He could only have been 5 or 6 months old with black hair and deep ocean green eye. Remembering what the woman had said I looked back at the crib. _Under the mattress _the woman had said. Lifting up the mattress I found a journal._ The life of Sally Jackson_ it read. I stuffed it in my pocket, made sure I had a good hold on the baby, and grabbed anything I could hold that a baby may need. Once I had everything I flashed to where I knew the Hunters had set up camp. This was going to be one interesting story to tell my hunters.

Before the hunters had a chance to see me I walked into my tent and set the boy, Percy, on the floor. He seemed to have fallen asleep on the trip back to the hunt. Signing I opened the journal I had found and started reading.

**_Entry 1_**

**_I just met the most amazing guy on the beach. He had raven black hair and sea green eyes. His eyes seemed to be thousands of years old and reflect the mood of the sea. There was something about him that didn't seem normal. It was like he didn't belong in the everyday world. He had a strong aura that surrounded him and made him seem more than human. I hope I'll get to see him again._**

Just from reading this little entry I realized who Percy's father was. Poseidon had another child with a mortal. Even after he and his brothers promised not to have any more children he still did. Men. I'm just glad that they didn't swear on Styx. If they did then this young boy would have had to pay for it. I may not of know him for long but someone this innocent didn't deserve to have the cruel fate that he would have if his dad had broken an oath on Styx. I decided to continue reading just to make sure.

**_Entry 2_**

**_The man, who I had found out was the Greek god Poseidon, stayed with me the whole time I was at Montauk. I didn't realize it when I left but I'm never going to see the sea god again. Not long after I got home I realized I was pregnant with his child. Before we had gotten to serious in a relationship he warned me about what would happen if I gave birth to a child of his. He told be of the Ancient Laws and the scent that demigods were born with. I knew that my child will have a difficult life but I pray to the gods that he will have a normal life for as long as he can. _**

**_Entry 3_**

**_I gave birth to my son Peruses Neptune Jackson a month ago on August 18 1993. He had his dads' eyes and black hair. I could already tell that he was destined for greatness and that he will be a troublemaker. I'm scared that either I won't live long enough or that he won't live long enough to find that out for sure. When I walked into Percy's nursery last night I found a dracaena about to kill him. Luckily I had some celestial bronze weapons on hand and was able to defeat it before it could harm my son. I have to do something to protect him. I have an idea of how but I'm not sure if it will really be worth it. I think I'm going to try anyways and hope for the best._**

**_Entry 4_**

**_I have officiously become Gabe Uglianos' wife. It took me a while to find a man who had a strong enough human scent that it covered Percy's demigod scent. My little boy is now five months old and was starting to babble in baby talk. I tell him stories at night about his father and any Greek myths I can think of. Percy seems to have an intelligent gleam in his eyes that most babies don't. He seemed to know that there is a greater power in the world that isn't that of the government. I don't know if marrying Gabe was the right thing to do. He seemed viler than I originally thought. I just hope his scent will protect my son._**

**_Entry 5_**

**_This is the first time in the two weeks that I married Gabe that I've had a break. I quickly found out that Gabe was an abusive drunk and he was always drunk. Gabe had me constantly running around for him. If I wasn't fast enough or I didn't do something right he'd beat me. I could deal with his abuse as long as his smell protected Percy and that he never laid a hand on my boy. Percy seemed to realize that something wasn't right with Gabe around. He almost never cried or acted up and let me get all the rest I could get when I wasn't running around for Gabe. I knew Percy was going to be a great person when he grew up if he was looking out for me when he isn't even six months old._**

There were no more entries after that but I learned what I needed to learn. I looked over at the young demigod and surprisingly found him awake. "Hey there." I said putting on my friendliest smile causing him to laugh. Any doubts I had about this boy before quickly melted out of my heart. No way could I hate such an adorable little boy. My motherly instincts started to surface. Looking at him I realize that, even though I couldn't have a child of my own, it didn't mean that I could raise a child to be my son. I made up my mind there and then. I'm going to raise this boy to be good and respectful unlike other males. I also knew one male I was going to hunt down as soon as I could for the murder of Sally Jackson. "Come on Percy. Lets go introduce you to your new family."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

A month later. (Percy in seven months old.)

Artemis' PoV

The hunters had, to my surprise, welcomed Percy with open arms. I think they realized that they could raise him to be a good male and not like the ones that had forced them to join the hunt. That and a lot of the members my hunt had siblings before they joined that they either had to leave or had died. Well that and the fact that the demigod was adorable. I was watching over Percy as he crawled around the camp and babbled to the other hunters as they practiced. I knew he was going to grow up to be a warrior. He already had an interest in the extra swords we kept around and if we took our eyes off him for even a second he'd find them.

I was smiling as he 'talked' to Zoë who was one of his favourite hunters when I felt a godly presence enter the camp. I walked towards it to find my twin brother, Apollo, standing there with a baby girl who looked about Percy's age if not a little older. "What are you doing here?" I asked. Apollo rarely visited and when he did he either wanted something or he was here to flirt with my hunters.

"Can't I visit my favourite sister without being questioned about it?" Apollo tried to act normal but I could read my brother better than he seemed to think. I knew he wanted something when he didn't even attempt to call me his little sister even though it was known that I was older.

"No. Now what do you want?" I replied eyeing the baby in my brothers' arms. She seemed to be asleep but it was hard to tell.

"I was wonder-... who is he?!" Apollo demanded. I felt a tug on my pant leg. Looking down I saw Percy. I hadn't realized he'd followed me but now that he was here I couldn't just pretend that he didn't exist. When he saw me looking at him he lifted his hands in the air and opened and closed his tiny hands. I lifted him up just like he wanted me to and rested him on my hip.

"This is Percy." I answered. The only other person that knew he existed was Hades and he only knew because I made Hades make sure that his mom made it to Elysium. Hades swore on Styx that he wouldn't harm Percy or tell anyone that he existed. Percy seemed to be able to melt the coldest of hearts because I have the feeling that Hades is tempted to bless the seven month old.

"Please don't tell me he's your child." Apollo said seriously.

"He's not mine." I admitted making my brother sigh in relief. "I found his mother in a burning down apartment covered in stab wounds and stabbed in the side. It was too late for me to save her but I could save her son. I found the man that killed the woman and sent him to Hades myself. I also made sure that his mom made it to Elysium."

"Is he a demigod or a mortal?" Apollo asked.

"Come on and use that brain of yours. Can't you tell who his father is?" I demanded. Sometimes I wonder if my brother ever used his brain.

It took Apollo a moment before he gasped. "Holy Hades and Hestia. Poseidon had a child."

"Yeah. He was born in August." I said. "Now who do you have here?" I pointed to the girl in my brothers' arms.

"This is Annabeth. I saved her from being killed by the hellhound that killed her father. The foolish mortal moved to San Francisco even though he had to have known the risks consider we are suppose to warn the parents of Greek demigods away from there. Her mom is Athena by the way so it's unlikely that she forgot." The baby awoke while he was talking and insisted on being let down.

"And what does that have to do with me?" I asked as I put Percy down as well.

"I was hoping you would raise her until she was old enough to join the hunt but seeing as you're already raising one demigod what is one more?"

"What's in it for me?"

"You could have another member of the hunt when Annabeth is old enough."

"And what if she decides the hunt isn't for her and that she'd rather fall in love?"

Apollo didn't reply to that. "The possibility of getting a new hunter isn't good enough." I said a plan forming in my head. "But you blessing both of them is a good enough for me." If Apollo blessed Percy and I adopted him then maybe, just maybe, he'll be decent with a bow. Lets face it, all almost all children of Poseidon such with a bow.

"Bless them?"

"Yes bless them. When was Annabeth born?"

"July 12th 1993." So I was right. Annabeth was only a month older than Percy. "Why?"

"I'm going to adopt them when they turn one. When that happens you can give them your blessing."

"Alright." Apollo agreed smiling. "When's his birthday?"

"August 18th"

"Okay. It's a deal. I just have one question, does uncle P knows you are adopting his son?"

"No" I admitted. "It didn't seem like a good idea. Plus, Poseidon didn't even check on his son. He hasn't even realized and it's been a month. I don't think he has the right to act like a father now."

"I agree." Apollo said. "Now I best get going. We don't need father wonder where I've been."

"Okay. You're welcome to come visit whenever you want to see Percy and Annabeth." I said awkwardly hugging my brother. "Why don't you guys say goodbye to your uncle Apollo."

The two demigods didn't seem to be paying attention though. Instead they were looking at each other in wonder. "Pewcy?" Annabeth asked pointing to him. "A-Annie?" Percy replied.

"That's his first word." I said shocked.

"Same with her." Apollo sounded as shocked as I felt. I looked at the two kids and I knew that they were going to have a very strong and unbreakable bond that a lot of people would never be able to understand.

**Well there you go. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Please leave a review or pm me.**

_**Chec****k**_**_ out_... my other stories**

**... Katy Perry-Dark Horse (Sang in 20 Styles) Ten Second Songs**

_**Question... **_**How many of you had to write the grade 10 literacy test?**

**... How many of you know sign language and what kind do you know? I'm trying to learn American Sign Language. **


	3. Chapter 2

**THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS, READS, FAVOURITES AND FOLLOWS!**

**Okay so hi! I told you I was going to be updating regularly! Sorry it's a bit short. It's just the way things turned out but I promise that my next chapter on Thursday will be longer. Please enjoy and leave a review of what you think. If you think the characters are at all OOC deal with it. Some of them have lived different lives that have changed them. If you think a character is to OOC then please let me know and I'll see if I can change it.**

**Disclaimer, I do not own the Percy Jackson series or the characters.**

**P.S The time is 6:12 for me. I'm letting you know since I'm updating between the times of five and seven and you may want to know what time that translates for you.**

7 years later. Artemis' PoV

My adopted son and daughter were both healthy and strong. Percy was a master with most weapons but preferred a sword and could almost hit the bull's-eye with an arrow, his worst weapon. Annabeth was also a master with most weapons but she preferred a war hammer or a knife/dagger.

Percy and Annabeth were best friends and were always seen together but they were close to the rest of the hunt as well. When they were old enough to understand Apollo and I sat them down and explain their pasts. They were happy that we had saved them but were angry with their godly parents for letting their mortal parents die like that. I would say I was shocked to see them angry but I'd be lying. Both of them had grown a strong sense of justice and believed that good people should have good lives and people who do something wrong should pay for it.

The two demigods had changed a lot in appearance after I adopted them and Apollo blessed them. To add to it all, Hades and Hestia had blessed them as well. Percy's raven black hair turned auburn with brown highlights and blonde lowlights. Annabeth's hair was also auburn but hers was cruelly with blond highlights and brown lowlights.

Their eyes changed as well. Percy's right eye stayed blue while his left turned glowing silver. He had a red outer ring on his right eye and a blue outer ring on his left eye. Both of his eyes had black specs all throughout them. Annabeth's left eye stayed a stormy grey while her right turn the same luminous silver as Percy's. Her left eye was ringed with red and her right with blue. She also had black specs all throughout her eyes.

Both her and Percy have amazing control on their powers considering their age. The only time that one of them loses control is when they display strong emotions which is rare. They had a decent size of powers at their disposal.

From Hestia they got the ability to give off hope and control fire. Both of these abilities came easy to Annabeth while Percy had to meditate daily to keep control of fire since it rivalled his born water abilities.

From Hades they gain the abilities to shadow travel, give off a feeling of fear and order hellhounds back into the underworld and raise one to five skeletons. Annabeth could give off a really powerful sense of fear because, as we learned, she was a descendant of a child of Timor, roman god of fear (Phobos in Greek). Both children found these abilities easy to control and learnt them quickly.

From my brother Apollo, Annabeth got natural knowledge of medicine, she can bend light to her will, heal minor wounds and sing and play most instruments. Percy was good with medicine, could sing and play most instruments and he can see possible outcomes for the future.

When I adopted the two of them their arching skills grew and same with their hunting and knife skills. They can also communicate with animals in the wild and see almost perfectly by moonlight. They had above average speed, flexibility, and stamina. They could also keep up with the hunt when they travelled full speed. Because of all their power and the way they were raised it was easy to forget they were so young. It didn't help that they could hold their ground against most of my hunters and they were only seven. Then again they've pretty much grown up with a weapon in their hand.

Their powers were becoming stronger the older they grew to add to it. I know they're going to be very powerful when they are older and grow into their full powers. Gods, they were powerful enough already. I'm lucky people within my hunt have their scent blocked or we'd have to many monster attacks.

Even though Annabeth Percy were good at all different weapons they had their favourites. Annabeth's weapon of choice was a celestial bronze hammer that shrunk and grew on her command. Annabeth's hammer has been magiced long ago so that the user could change the metals of the weapon and even change it to wood or plastic. Four ancient symbols were carved in the handle and there was room for more if she needed them. The symbols allowed her to call upon her powers without her having to really focus on them.

Percy's weapon of choice was a sword that also grew and shrunk on his command. His sword was, like Annabeth's, magiced so it could change metals depending on the opponent. He prefers to keep his half silver and half stygian iron. He had five symbols on the hilt of his sword, one more then Annabeth because of his water powers. The symbols that Annabeth and Percy share are Fire, Light, Shadow, and Emotions. The symbols were so ancient that most immortals had long since forgotten. Even I had forgotten but Lady Hestia did not. She was the one who taught my two children the language and how to mark it properly.

I had to admit that the two of them were extremely strong. They could easily keep up in group fights and practice sessions but I am their mother and I worry about when the time comes for me to give them their own solo missions even if they would have each other. Even with how powerful they are they are still only seven and they have their limits. More and more recently I've had the feeling that I'll have to let them go out into the world by themselves soon, but I never realized how soon that time would come.

**Hope you enjoyed. Please let me know what you think. I'll see you on Thursday with the next chapter. **

**_Check out..._ Samlthuriel's God of Night. It's easier to search the name of the author then it is to search the title.**

**... White Rose by RavenTempestShadowhunter.**

**These are all Fanfictions by the way.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Guess what I learned to do? Make a horizontal line on this website. Go ahead and make fun of me but I haven't been apart of this website for long. I did a presentation yesterday and I was so nervous I was shaking. It was bad enough that one of my friends in that class thought I was having a panic attack. Tuesday, so not yesterday but the day before, someone in my one class broke into the computer lab with a ruler. **

**So hi. I had to get that out. Hope you enjoy the chapter. Please leave a review or comment or pm me or something. For those of you who don't know, I leave suggestions of things you should look up and questions at the bottom of each chapter. I can't think of anything else to put so yeah.**

**Disclaimer, do I really have to keep doing this? Fine! I do not own the Percy Jackson series because I am not named Rick.**

**PS I'm posting this at 6:55.**

**Horizontal**** line below.**

* * *

Chapter 2

Percy's PoV

I loved life in the hunt and with my favourite sister, Annabeth. I was the only male that the hunters trusted and they had become overprotective of me but they never baby me. Our mom, Artemis, was out with the rest of the hunt right now and Annabeth and I were left in the camp alone. This happened sometimes when whatever the hunt was hunting was hiding out close to where our mom sensed demigods. Annabeth and I weren't allowed out of camp when this happened because our mom said that if the demigods found us they'd take us away. What she didn't know is that Annabeth and I heard her talking with Zoë saying how Zeus will want to kill me because of the worthless man who impregnated my birth mom and the king of gods would want to kill Annabeth and me because of how powerful we were.

Annabeth, out of all my sisters, was my favourite. I didn't know why but I had a special connection with Annabeth. My mom said it was because of how close in age we were since the youngest hunter was 32 years older than we were. Zoë had a different idea. She thought we were so close because of how opposite we are. Annabeth can confidently talk to a group of people while I prefer talking one on one. Annabeth came up with the strategies and I lead them. Annabeth was confident out in the open while I was fine with staying in her shadow. My sister was level headed and thought ahead before entering battle and I was a bit more easy going and improvise while I fight. Annabeth loved reading even though she was ADHD and had dyslexia and I avoided it every chance I get because I was ADHD and had dyslexia.

I had my own idea about why we were so inseparable. Artemis and Zoë were both right but neither of them were completely right. Something more powerful was at work and no one could do anything about it. I was hoping the next time uncle Hades visited he would be able to see if he could figure it out. Sadly he could only come monthly when Zeus was completely occupied because apparently Zeus would suspect something was up if he found out Hades was visiting regularly and then he'd find out about us and kill us. It was dangerous enough as it is with Hestia visiting almost daily and Apollo coming weekly. Hestia and mom were always close but Apollo was another thing. Luckily he only stayed for a bit so the other gods thought he was just trying to flirt with the hunters.

Right now I was walking around camp with Annabeth as she went on about something she read recently. I zoned out 15 minutes ago and I could no longer take it. "Do you want to go spar?" I asked my ADHD getting the best of me.

"Were you even listening to me?" Annabeth asked giving me her best seven-year-old glare. I didn't need to answer because she already knew the answer. "Fine. I could do with a good spar. Powers, powers and weapons, or just weapons?"

"Just weapons." I replied. "We did powers last time and powers and weapons the time before that."

"'Kay. You ready to get your butt kicked?" Annabeth really needed to stop hanging out with Phoebe when I wasn't paying attention or around. She was starting to trash talk.

We walked to the training area and unbuckled our weapons from where they were strapped against our hips. Annabeth stretched her hammer's handle out so that the handle was almost as long as she was instead of it looking like a normal mortal hammer. She also made spicks appear.

I made my sword go from dagger size to its actual length. "Ready?" I asked. I didn't wait for an answer instead I attacked. Our sparring matches could last for 27 minutes on average. Whenever one of us swung our weapon the other would always block it. I signalled that I wanted to slow down because I wanted to talk.

"Why can't I remember my last prophecy?" I asked

"I thought you said you remembered?" Annabeth replied.

"I said I remember what I said but I don't remember what I _saw!_" My last prophecy was three months ago and I predicted who'd kill the hydra we were hunting apparently.

"Maybe you saw something you weren't allowed to see. Maybe you saw something about your future that you can't know. It could also be because your prophecies don't follow the proper prophecy layout." My sister theorized.

"Did you just insult me?' I asked trying to sound as offended as I could.

"I didn't mean to insult you and if I did then you're too sensitive." Annabeth was never one to apologize for something as stupid as this. "What I meant was that the Fates and the Oracle give prophecies that always happen and they have a certain pattern to them. Your prophecies don't always turn out the way you say them, even though you've gotten better in the last year, and you just speck like you normally do just in a more mysterious way. Does that make sense?"

"Yes Annie. I'm not stupid." I was the only person allowed to call Annabeth and Annie and have her say nothing about it.

"You sure?" She teased trying to trip me with her hammer.

"Y-ye-yes." I got out realizing my breath was coming out short a second too late. I started to fall into one of my visions and the last thing I saw as I began to fall was Annabeth's hammer coming towards my head.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Annabeth's PoV

_Percy's visions usually gave more warning than this._ I thought as he started to collapse. I couldn't stop my swing but I raised it a bit and just missed his head. If his knees hadn't given out from under him I would have brained him.

I rushed over to his side, where he was slumped over his knees that he was sitting on; to make sure he wasn't injured. I can't believe I didn't realize something was wrong earlier. I was a biological brainchild of Athens. I was supposed to notice these things! I gently laid him out on his back so he was more comfortable. I hoped that this would be one of the prophecies that he spoke because our mom had his notebook so he couldn't write in it until she came back when ever that was going to be. I waited for at least five minutes before I started to lose hope of that happening anytime soon. He just laid there, his eyes completely white and unseeing.

"Come on Percy! Tell me what you're seeing! What's happening in that brain of yours!" I begged but no answer came. "Please Percy. I don't have the notebook" Tears were threatening to fall.

"Percy! Annabeth! Where are you guys?" A voice called. I recognized it as Phoebe, Zoë's second in command.

"Phoebe!" I yelled. "We're over here." I tried to keep the panic out of my voice. Percy had never stayed in a vision for this long. I was worried what it was doing to his brain. I ran to Phoebe when she came into view and hugged her tightly. My brain noted that Atlanta and Zoë were with her.

"Annabeth honey, what's the matter?" Atlanta asked in a soothing voice. I hadn't realized but the tears from before were falling from my eyes. Atlanta's voice calmed me a bit. She was good at playing a mother role. Before she joined the hunt she was raising her little sister and two cousins.

"P-Percy!" I cried pointing to him. They rushed over to him with me not far behind.

"How long has he been like this?" Phoebe asked. She was the best healer in the all the hunt. No one knew her parentage but most thought her dad was Apollo.

"Five minutes or so." I replied. "He has to write it down but I don't have anything to write with or on! I don't know what to do!" I was almost shouting out in frustration. I hated not having a solution to a problem.

"Shhh! Shhh, Annabeth. Everything's going to be fine. We just have to wait for Artemis to come. She'll be back shortly so why don't we go to tent. Okay?" I swear Atlanta was a charm speaker she was so persuasive.

"Why isn't she here?" I asked. It was strange that the hunt didn't all return at the same time.

"Wait until we're in your moms tent." Zoë ordered as Atlanta picked me up, and Zoë and Phoebe grabbed Percy and carried him to my moms' tent.

My moms' tent was full of the furs of the animals she's hunted. The tent was technically mine and my brothers as well but everyone referred to it as Artemis' tent so we did to. Our mom promised us that when we turned ten we'd get a tent to share. I didn't know if I was happy about that or sad.

"Where's my mom?" I asked as soon as they laid my brother down. "Why isn't she here?"

"We ran into those demigods Lady Artemis sensed before we set out earlier. We set up a couple of the extra tents and healed their wounded injuries. There were two females, the first one is about nine and is obviously a daughter of Ares, and the last one is twelve and by her attitude, a daughter of Zeus. The third member of the little groups was a son of Hermes by the looks and was around fourteen. They looked like they've been on the run for awhile." Atlanta, who was holding me on her lap, said.

"What does that have to do with why you've come back before the rest of the hunt!" I demanded before Atlanta could speak anymore.

"I was getting there." She replied calmly. "Artemis is packing up and bringing them here to try and convince the girls to join and if they don't she's at least going to give them some supplies to survive a little longer."

"They'd be stupid not to join." Zoë said. She and the other members of the hunt may have accepted my brother but they still hated the rest of the male sex. In their eyes Percy was the only decent male out there.

"Are they going to take us away?" I asked.

"Not if they don't find you." Phoebe answered.

"And they'd have to go through us." Zoë added.

"What if the gods make us leave?" I asked. "What if they find out about us thru the demigods and make mom give us to them or that camp. I don't want to leave." Not to mention the fact that Zeus would probably kill us.

"You'll have to leave eventually." Zoë pointed out. "At least you will if you don't join the hunt."

"I'm not joining unless Percy can." I refused to go anywhere without Percy.

"Boys can't join, Annabeth. You know that." Phoebe said.

"There has to be a loophole. There's always a loophole." I insisted. Before anyone could reply we heard the rest of the hunt return.

"Hurry." Atlanta said pushing me to my feet. "Behind the curtain." On the left side of the tent there was a curtain wall that, when pushed aside, revealed two sleeping bags. You couldn't tell that there was a chunk missing from the size of the tent because all the tents in the hunt were bigger on the inside. Sort of like the TARDIS from that TV show but not quiet as big.

I quickly, with Zoë's help, dragged my brother onto his sleeping bag and watched as the curtain fell back into place. I waited, trying not to breath loudly, as my mom and the demigods to enter the tent.

Artemis was explaining the benefits of joining as they settled down. She was explaining how they'd have to forever give up the company of males, which is funny because Artemis' son was sitting in the very tent, when one of the girls interrupted.

"You expect us to abandon Luke after all we've been thru!" She yelled. By the sound of her voice I'd say she was the oldest of the females. The daughter of Zeus. I filled the boys name away for later. It's sort of hypercritical that Zeus would kill Percy for he stupid biological father yet he let his own daughter run free.

"He'll abandon you eventually. All of his kind do." The voice I recognized as Zoë's, said. I felt hurt hearing her say that. Even if she didn't mean it that way, Zoë had pretty much said that Percy would abandon me.

"Why you..."Another voice said. Judging by the gruffness of it, it was the daughter of Ares. I was about to tell her off for talking to my family like that, but another voice spoke before I could do anything stupid.

"It's okay Clarisse." A male voice whispered. Luke, that's what the daughter of Zeus called him. "And sit down Thalia before you do something stupid."

"But Luke, they were insulting you." The first voice protested.

"It's their opinion Thalia. They're allowed to have one and voice it. You certainly do it enough." The male replied.

"Whatever." The girl, Thalia, replied. "We're not joining so if you'll let us, we'd like to leave now."

"Of course we'll let you leave." My mom said. "But before you go I have a bag for you." There was some rustling before my mom continued to talk. "Inside are some extra blankets, some granola bars and some nectar and ambrosia for emergencies. I hope you'll reconsider the offer."

"Yeah right." Thalia snorted. Before an argument could break out, I heard people getting to their feet and leaving pulling someone with them. A few seconds passed before someone else left. Another minute and someone came back and push the curtain aside. Atlanta stood there.

"They're gone." She said grabbing Percy and bringing him to our mom. Zoë and Phoebe were still in the room/tent.

"Mom!" I yelled throwing myself at her when my eyes landed on her. She was in her twelve year old form, but by the time I was in her arms she was twenty. Artemis had the same auburn hair as Percy and me but hers was just auburn. Her eyes were luminous silver that glowed at night, just like my right eye and Percy's left eye except without the specs and ring of colour and hers literally glowed.

"Hey honey." She said hugging me tightly. She must have been so worried that the demigods would find us and take us away. Everyone called me honey in reference to the honey blond hair I had before Artemis adopted me.

"You need to help Percy." I said pulling away and gesturing to my brother. I tried not to yawn as I did it. It was getting close the sunset, my bedtime. Since Artemis adopted us and Apollo blessed us, we could only sleep when the moon and the sun were at there lowest which only happens when the sun is setting and the moon is rising, and when the moon is setting and the sun is rising. On average Percy and I only get four or so hours of sleep.

"What happened?" My mom asked looking at her only son in worry.

"We were sparring when he had a vision." I replied. "It happened about five minutes before Zoë, Phoebe and Atlanta arrived.

"Did he say anything?" My mom asked.

"No. He has to write it down but I didn't have anything to give him so we had to wait for you to come back." I explained. My mom nodded and grabbed Percy's prophecy notebook out of her pocket. "Will he be alright?"

"He'll be fine." My mom reassured me. "He'll just relive what he has to see over and over again until he can write it out." I watched as my brother grabbed the notebook and the pen and began to write. When he was done he dropped the pen and notebook and slip into an exhausted sleep. Seeing into the future took a lot of energy and Percy most likely will sleep until dawn.

"What'd he write?" I asked curiously as my mom read what he wrote. I hated being left in the dark as much as I hated not knowing what to do. "Mom? Are you all right? What did he write? Mommy?" I watched as my mom read and as she read she became paler and paler.

"Why don't you go to bed." My mom said looking away from the notebook. "We'll talk about the prophecy when Percy's awake." I nodded at my moms' attempts to delay telling me what Percy wrote. It was obvious that she didn't want to talk about it and I was raised not to question her orders or orders of someone I looked up to or respected.

I quickly changed into my pyjamas and slipped into bed. Something bad was going to happen and I didn't need to be able to see into the future to know that.

* * *

**Horizontal**** line again.**

**There you go. See you again Monday. By the way THANKS TO ALL OF YOU WHO REVIEWED! When I have time I will send each of you replies and I'll reply to future reviews I've just been busy.**

_**Question...**_** Have you seen any of the following shows?**

**Firefly (Including the movie Serenity. There's only one season.)**

**Heroes (Only four seasons)**

**and Alphas (Only two season.)**

_**Check**_**_ out_... All the above TV shows if you haven't already seen them. Just to let you know they are all TV shows that were cancelled but Firefly have a movie to finish it off and comic books and Heroes I believe is being brought back in the next year or two.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hi! I'm back. THANKS TO ALL THE GUEST REVIEWS AND REVIEWERS I DIDN'T GET A CHANCE TO ALREADY THANK. I REALLY ENJOY KNOWING WHAT YOU THINK OF MY STORY. **

**I'd like it if some of you, if not all of you, who read this story checked out my other stories. I'll add the description for all my stories at the bottom. I HAVE A QUESTION! WHO ACTUALLY LOOKS AT THE QUESTIONS AND MY SUGGESTIONS OF WHAT YOU SHOULD LOOK AT AT THE BOTTOM? **

**Disclaimer, I do not nor have ever claimed to own the Percy Jackson series.**

**PS I am posting this at 6:20.**

**Horizontal Line!**

* * *

Percy's PoV

"-ercy. Percy it's time to wake up. You've slept long enough." A warm voice said sending a happy feeling throughout me.

"Aunt Hestia." I greeted sitting up before groaning in pain. She had forbidden us, as in Annabeth, and myself from calling her Lady Hestia. She actually wanted us to just call her Hestia but we refused and instead added the aunt before her name.

"Take it easy. You've been laying in the same spot on your back for quiet awhile." I heard someone say from behind Hestia. I saw my sister and mom standing there.

"How long was I out?" I asked not remembering anything after Annabeth and I headed to the arena to spar.

"You collapsed not long before sun down and the suns been up for around half an hour." Annabeth answered.

"What'd I say?" I asked stretching.

"Nothing." My mom replied. I waiting a moment but when it was obvious that she wasn't going to continue I tried again.

"Fine then, what did I _write?_" My mom can be annoying sometimes.

"It's right here." Artemis pulled out my notebook and gave it to me. "Why don't you read it to us." It wasn't a question.

"Okay." I said flipping to the last page with writing on it. It was funny that even in my unaware state I wrote in our secret language. One day when we were bored, Annabeth and I made up a whole new language that can be written and spoken. The only other people who knew it were our mom and Zoë. Our mom knew because we had to teach it to her and Zoë knew because our mom made us tell her it since Zoë 'baby sits' us the most. "It reads,

_The children of the sky, war and travellers, must find the siblings of the moon. Disaster will strike and one may die, but all will be well when the fleece is found. Camp Half-Blood do the demigods seek._

There was a moment of silence before Annabeth spoke up, "What does it mean?"

"You know what it means." My mom replied. "The demigods that were here yesterday were children of Zeus, Ares and Hermes. You know the sky, war and travellers. Then there are you two, my children, so you are children of the moon."

"We don't have to leave do we?" My sister asked looking like she was about to cry.

"Wait. What are you talking about?" I was somehow lost during this conversation.

"Yesterday, while you were out of it, I brought back some demigods. There was a daughter of Zeus, a daughter of Ares and a son of Hermes." My mom explained. "We sent them on their way when both girls refused to join-"

"Which made Zoë complained for hours before she finally fell asleep." Annabeth complained. Most of the other members of the hunt didn't go to bed until midnight so when we woke up after our first sleep we hung out with them for a bit.

"As I was saying, they are probably in search of that demigod camp I told you about, Camp Half-Blood. The prophecy says that they have to find you and you all have to go there." My mom finished. She hated being interrupted when she was trying to explain something.

"We...we have to leave?" I asked holding back tears. Neither Annabeth nor I wanted to leave the only home we've known in our seven years of life. We didn't want to leave our family, the people who took us in instead of letting us die like our biological godly parents did.

"I'm afraid so." Was all Artemis said. I looked at her and realized that this was going to be hard on her as well.

"We'll never see you again!" Annabeth cried out cling to our mom. I joined her.

"The camp is only for the summer." Hestia said gently. "You wont be able to have any contact with your mom when you're at camp because no one can know she's your mom but I'll be there. There's a fire in the camp that I look after. It's just like the one on Olympus. I tend to the flames and will be able to talk and I'll look after you when you get there. Everything will be alright."

"What about the 'one may die' part?" Annabeth and I asked at the same time. The rest of the hunt said we were like twins because we were so alike and were only a month apart in age.

"It only says one_ may _die." I hadn't noticed Zoë until she spoke.

"What does it mean Mom? Are we going to die?" I asked.

"I don't know." She admitted. "But you can't just ignore a prophecy. Even one that you say. If you try and change it or prevent it, it'll just turn out in the end and in a worse way than originally thought. You have to go even if you don't want to."

"What if we don't even make it to camp?" Annabeth said looking angry. "If the prophecy thought it was important enough to mention then it probably will happen. Don't you care! I thought you'd want to keep us safe!"

"Annabeth!" I hissed glaring at her. She went too far saying our mom didn't care for us. Especially everything the goddess had done for us.

"I don't want to lose you, Percy." She whispered fighting back tears. My glare softened as I realized how much I freaked her out when I slipped away yesterday. My visions were coming more often and with less warning. It must have been hard on her not being able to do anything.

"What if I make you a promise?" I asked. "I remember a piece of my vision. I remember seeing us and four other kids pass a sign that said Camp Half-Blood in Greek. We both make it there. The person who dies could very well be someone we don't even know."

"How do you know for sure that it's going to happen that way?" She shot back but she didn't sound as upset.

"Time is funny. One decision can lead to a million possibilities but there are a few fixed points in time. This was one of them, I promise you." Not knowing it right now, as I tried to make my sister feel better I also helped convince my mother this was the right thing to do and that everything will be alright.

"Okay." Annabeth said looking at Zoë and Hestia. "Can I talk to Artemis privately for a second?" When another god or goddess was present we rarely called our mom, mom unless addressing her.

We all nodded and left (or in Hestia's case flashed out) so Annabeth could have the privacy to say whatever she has to say to our mom. I had a feeling that an apology would be uttered during their conversation. My stomach growled and I decided to go eat. I love food, especially blue food for some reason.

Annabeth's PoV

I waited for everyone to be out of earshot before turning to my mom. "Can Percy stay and I go alone?" I asked. It would pain me greatly to be separated from my brother but it would be better this way.

"You want to go somewhere without your brother?" Mom sounded sceptical and I couldn't blame her. Percy and I have inseparable since we were first brought here. The longest we've been apart from each other was an hour.

"I'm worried about him. He slipped into a vision without realizing it. And it was during a sparring match. What if something like this happened during an actual fight. He could be seriously injured if not worse!" I had to calm myself before I was yelling loud enough for the whole hunt to hear me.

"I can't argue with a prophecy. It said _children _of the moon, not_ child_."

"You're not even going to try to! Do you not care that he could die and it would be because of that stupid curse you and Uncle Apollo think is a gift." I know I probably shouldn't be yelling at my mom like this and that I'd regret it later on but I didn't care. Artemis may be my mom, but Percy was my brother and, unlike our mom, could very well die.

"Of course I care." My mom had tears in her eyes. When I noticed this I felt like a jerk but I didn't let it show. "How do you think the rest of the gods and I feel! Everyday I can't help but think that today will be the last day I ever see you guys or other members of the hunt?! When all of you will be in Hades realm and I'll still be here trying to move on as everyone I care about does the one thing I can't?! Do you have any idea what's that like?" The tears were now openly streaming down moms face and I was fighting off my own.

"I'm going to go find Percy." I said standing up. I know I should apologize to my mom but I couldn't'. I was too angry and worried. I quickly left before I could say anything else that I'd regret later.

The rest of the day went on with our usual training sessions and the random goodbye from a hunter. I didn't see mom for the rest of the day and I was a bit grateful for that. Finally, when it was time for bed, I sucked up my pride and, with Percy, crawled into my moms' sleeping bag with her. I'd apologize in the morning. For now I just snuggled into her and enjoy the last night we'd spend as a family for a long time.

Artemis' PoV

I smiled as my two children snuggled in with me. I knew Annabeth wasn't really mad at me and would feel horrible for losing her temper later on, that is if she didn't already. As soon as I knew both of them were asleep I gently slipped out of the sleeping bag. I may have to send them off on their own but I didn't have to send them off without any assistance. Especially with their scents as strong as they were.

Right now they were under my protection so it wasn't that bad. Anyone under my protection in the hunt lost their scent weather they be human, demigod or demi-titan. As soon as Percy and Annabeth left they'd be at the mercy of every monster that smelt them, which would be a lot. Since they were children of major gods (Poseidon and Athena) and they were adopted by me, a powerful goddess, and blessed by Hestia, Hades and Apollo, all powerful gods as well, their scent was going to be extra strong.

Getting up I grabbed Percy and Annabeth's backpacks and went over to the far side of the tent so I didn't wake the two of them. In each of their bags I put, a sleeping bag, a blanket, a container of Nectar, a baggie of Ambrosia, extra throwing knives, some water, granola bars, and a mortal first aid kit for minor injuries.

Off to the side I put Percy's sword, his axe, his celestial bronze spear, his bow and quiver full of all different types of arrows, the silver dagger that Percy straps to his back under his clothing, his two stygian iron daggers that strap to his legs, his two daggers that are hidden in his boots that are celestial bronze with silver and stygian iron decoration, and his throwing knives that were flat enough that he could hid them anywhere he needed. For Annabeth I put aside her hammer, her sword, her celestial bronze spear, her bow and quiver full of all different types of arrows, and the same amount and design of knives and daggers that Percy has. You can never have too many weapons especially when they've been magiced to feel lighter to the owner.

I have to tell them that, besides their weapons of choice, Percy's sword and Annabeth's hammer, their spears, Annabeth's sword and Percy's axe can all change metal. All the weapons that aren't their knives or daggers can change into anything from a pen, to a hairpin or piece of jewellery. Their bow and quiver of arrows, even though they can change shape, are also magiced to disappear and reappear on command. Their arrows magically returned to them after an hour. As a last thought I placed Percy's notebook next to the weapons.

Looking over everything I made sure I got everything I could think of that they'd need together, I smiled and slipped back into the sleeping bag with my children. I may be a goddess but even a goddess needs her sleep.

In the morning

Third PoV

The two demigods, for once, slept through the whole night. They only did this when they were nervous and they probably wouldn't sleep at all for the next three days. Them, along with their mom, Zoë, Phoebe, Atlanta and a few other hunters woke at dawn to start the day and wish the youngest members of their family good luck on their quest.

Finally the two demigods set out on their quest, not realizing how it would end for them.

* * *

**Horizontal Line Above!**

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please let me know what you think of my story via review or PM. I'd love to hear from you. Again, thanks to all of those who have review, Followed or Favorited my story. Please check out my other ones.**

**_Question..._ What's your favorite kind of candy? I like to many to chose just one. I have a really bad sweet tooth.**

**What kind of writer do you think I am? **

**Have you read The Host? If you have, what did you think of the movie compared to the book? What's you favourite part of the book?**

**I haven't decided yet so I'd like to hear from you, do you want Thalia when I bring her in, to be a hunter or to date Luke?**

**Have you seen Under The Dome or Game of Thrones? I've been thinking of watching both of them and reading Under The Dome.**

_**Check out...**_** Mr. Peabody and Sherman. I watched it Saturday and enjoyed all the reverences in it. **

**Frozen if you haven't already.**

**The Everlasting Hero series by SharkAttack719. It's a Percy Jackson fanfiction on here.**

**Fallen by Confusedknight. It's a fanfiction for The Protector of the Small Quartet by Tamora Pierce. Tamora Pierce is an amazing author and you should read her books. If you have read The Protector of the Small Quartet then Fallen is a must read in my opinion. **

**Okay, so here are my story summaries directly from my story summary thing that shows up when someone sees my story.**

**Tartarus Chaos**** Story: **DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVE NOT READ HOUSE OF HADES. I REPEAT, THERE WILL BE SPOILERS (SORT OF) FOR HOUSE OF HADES SO DO NOT READ UNLESS YOU HAVE READ IT. What's happening with the gods 3000 years after the series? What if Zeus is no longer the ruler of Olympus? What's will happen when Geae and Kronus are rising together? And who are these Warriors of Chaos and do the gods know them?

**Percy Jackson One Shot(S):**This is my version of when Percy first meets the gods. All the gods are present and Annabeth and Grover are with him. Percy is extra good at angering certain gods in this. Based off a conversation I had with my sister. I may add more one shots in the future but for now there is only one. Rated M to be safe but I may change it to T if enough people think I should.

**Percy Jackson, Arrivals to the Underworld: ****  
**

**So there you go. Please leave a comment or review or PM me. Thanks for reading.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone! Time for another chapter. This chapter is really short so I will be updating again tomorrow to make up for it. what I want to know though is, WHY DIDN'T ANY OF YOU TELL ME I FORGOT TO PUT THE SUMMARY FOR MY PERCY JACKSON, ARRIVALS TO THE UNDERWORLD STORY?! THANKS FOR TOTALLY READING MY STORY SUMMARIES AT THE BOTTOM OF THE LAST CHAPTER! Okay, I'm not really anger more like I'm just annoyed with myself for forgetting to put the stupid summary!**

**Now that's off my chest, hi how are you? I'm fine can't you tell. I'm suppose to be writing a opinion essay right now but I'm reading fanfiction and writing some of my own. I'll probably start working on the essay soon since it won't take me long to do it. My teacher said if it takes me longer then an hour to write it then it's probably to long.**

**So now that my pointless talking that most of you probably wont read is over here is the disclaimer; I don't own the Percy Jackson series. I thought I've made that clear in my other chapters but oh well.**

**PS it's 8:28.**

**Horizontal line**

* * *

Luke's PoV

Clarisse, Thalia and I were all in shock. We had just watched Hal die to save us. The only thing we had to remember him bye was his knife. We were walking down an alleyway in hopes of finding somewhere warm to sleep when I heard something rustling.

"Did you hear that?" I asked in a whisper. The two girls looked at me strangely.

"What di-" I held up my finger signalling Thalia to be quiet. We all waited a moment in silence before I heard it again. It was coming from in between the two dumpsters.

I moved towards the sound as Thalia and Clarisse went to opposite sides of me, that way if whatever was in this alley with us got passed me, they'd get it. The space between the gaps of the two dumpsters was covered by a giant piece of cardboard so I couldn't see what was behind there. Just as I was about to throw the piece of cardboard out of the way a hammer came flying at my head.

My demigod instincts saved me as I stepped back, just avoiding being brained, and grabbed the wrist of the person who was trying to kill me. I was surprised to find a starving and beat up seven-year-old girl. I tried to get a better look at her but it was too dark to make out any details. "Let me go!" She yelled almost kicking me in the danger zone. "Just leave us alone! Get out of here before I kill you!" I had the feeling if this girl was well rested, not starving and had less injuries, she very well could easily kill me.

"Who are you?" I asked avoiding yet another kick she sent my way.

"None of your business!" She snapped this time trying to bite me.

"Luke, did you hear what she said?" Thalia asked. "She said us."

"Is there someone else with you?" I asked the little girl.

"No." She said a bit too quickly.

"If that's so then you wont mind my friend over there taking a look." I signalled for Thalia to go ahead.

"Don't you dare." The girls voice was dangerously low. Thalia didn't listen. The girl wiggled out of my hold and jumped onto Thalia's back as soon as Thalia touched the piece of cardboard.

The girl gave Thalia quite a fight. If the girl wasn't so tired I think she could have given Thalia a run for her money. The fight ended when Thalia had the girl pinned to the ground. I looked at the girl in hopes of being able to get more information out of her when a glint of light caught my eye.

Turning around I found a boy about the same age as the girl, so about seven, holding a sword out in a starting position. He looked ready to kill anyone who came close to him. "Let her go." He said. He was leaning against the one dumpster looking calm and collected. Just like with the girl I couldn't see what he looked like.

"Who are you, punk?" Clarisse asked. She had the attitude of a daughter of Ares, that's for sure.

"None of your business!" He snapped. "Now I asked you to get off my sister. Trust me when I say you'll regret it if you don't." There was something in his voice that made me think that he was telling the truth.

Thalia looked over at me and I nodded. It was probably best if we didn't anger these kids anymore then we've already. "Will you answer our questions now?" Thalia asked once the girl was with her brother again.

"Why should we trust you?" The girl asked standing in front of her brother in a protective position.

I came to a conclusion of who they were. "We're demigods just like you." I saw the two of them eye me calmly but I noticed the hint of surprise in their posture that gave them away. I was right.

"Prove it." The girl said. She seemed like the leader of the two.

I looked at Thalia who nodded. I watched as she stepped forward and raised her hand. Lightning cracked between her fingers.

"Daughter of Zeus god of the skies." The boy whispered sounded like he was talking to himself.

"Yep." I said. "I'm a son of Hermes and Clarisse over there is a daughter of Ares."

"Travellers and war." The boy whisper this time it sounded like he was directing it towards his sister.

"Who are your parents?" Clarisse asked.

"None of your business." The girl said like before but this time there was a hint of anger in her voice as well as sadness. They knew who their godly parent is and don't like it.

"Listen here, girly." Clarisse said before I could stop her. "We told you who our parents were so you can tell us yours" That girl has no tack.

"As far as we are concerned our birth parents are dead. Our mom took us in and she's the only one we care about." The girl replied. I noticed how she said parents, as in two, which would mean her mortal parent is dead and her godly parent is dead to her and her brother.

"Do you have anywhere to stay?" I asked. No way was I going to allow two seven year olds to wander around by themselves.

"No. We were staying with our mom but she had to let us go out on our own. She said the fates wanted it." There was no bitterness in her voice, only fact. "It had to be done."

"That's not what you said to mom." The boy whispered so quietly I wasn't sure if I heard him properly. The girl elbowed her brother in response.

"What are your names?" Thalia asked

"He's Percy and I'm Annabeth. Our last name is Hunt." The girl said.

* * *

**Horizontal line above!**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Like I said before, because this is such a short chapter I WILL BE UPDATING AGAIN TOMORROW to make up for it. Sorr about the CAPS LOCK but I wanted to make sure people saw it. The reason it's so short is because I wanted to end it like this.**

_**Qustion...**_** who here actually reads A/N at the beginning and ending of stories?**

**What country do you live in? What time of day and on what day do you receive my updates?**

**What do you want to be when you grow up?**

_**Check out... **_**The Taming by Teresa Toten and Eric Walters. Looks like a romance but it's actually quite dark. (Actual book)**

**My other stories!**

**Persephone Jackson: Sleeping Beauty. I can't remember the author at the moment and I'm to lazy to look it up but try and find it, it's really good. (Fanfiction) Fem!Percy.**

**Running away by Alissa Amori. (Fanfiction) Fem!Percy.**

**I'm really into the Fem!Percy stories right now. There's this really good one about Percy being with Dionysus. I know, that doesn't sound good but it actually really is. Try and find it because, like I said before, I'm to lay to go look it up.**

**That's all. See you tomorrow!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hi. So here's the chapter I promised since the last chapter was so chapter isn't overly long but that isn't important since this is, after all, an extra post. I thought you should know because I don't think I've mentioned it before but this is going to be a multi 'book' fanfiction. This is just the first one and I'm working on the second one right now.**

**I have nothing I can think to say in here but I have this feeling that I wanted to tell you guys something important. I'm totally going to remember what I wanted to say as soon as I post. Oh, well. It couldn't have been that important if I can't remember it.**

**In other news, I'm writing a two 'book' story about Fem!Percy. There's one 'book' for the first five books of the Percy Jackson series and then the other 'book' for the Heroes of Olympus books. Okay I think that's all. Please keep an eye out for this story. I should have it done in a month or so if I don't get a sudden blast of inspiration for a new story or one of my other stories. I tend to flip between stories and that's why I want to write the whole story out before I post in in case I lose inspiration. For those of you who have read my Tartarus Choas Story then you'll know I'm not updating it regularly. To be honest it's because I had renewed inspiration for this story.**

**Sorry about the rambling, I don't own the Percy Jackson series for those of you who haven't guessed that already.**

**PS I'm posting this at 7:27pm.**

**Horizontal**** Line**

* * *

Thalia's PoV

We ended up bringing the two kids to our hide out with us. Luke wouldn't abandon two little kids on the street like this and neither would Clarisse and I. I was curious to see what they looked like because we couldn't see their faces in the dark. It took us about fifteen minutes to get back to the hideout. It wouldn't normally have taken so long from where we were but the two kids seemed to be injured and had trouble walking so far especially the Percy boy.

Luke and I, since we're the oldest, offered to carry them if they needed it but they refused saying they were fine. I don't think they trusted us that much, but then again if I was in their position I probably wouldn't trust us either.

"We're almost there." Luke said from the front of the group. "Are you sure you're fine?"

"We're fine." The girl, Annabeth, said. Looking back at them I noticed that the boy, Percy, was leaning on his sister a bit for support.

"Are you really?" I asked. "You both seemed quiet injured."

"We just need to bandage them up a bit and we'll be fine." Annabeth said tightly.

"Have you heard of Ambrosia or Nectar?" Luke asked. "It's a special type of food and drink that heals demigods."

"If it doesn't burn us up first." Annabeth muttered. "We had some when we started off but we're out."

"How long have you been on the road?" Clarisse asked.

"A week, maybe two." Percy replied. "I'm not sure though. Keeping track of time didn't seem that important."

"We're here." Luke sung. I watched as Luke reached out into empty air only to open a door. "Our hideouts are invisible so monsters can't find them."

"Cool!" Percy said as Annabeth asked, "How does it work?"

"Annie! Don't start with the questions now?" Percy complained. They walked past me and into the hideout.

"Be careful. Watch out for the ledge." My voice trailed off as I saw both of them step over the ledge that was almost impossible to see in the dark if you didn't know it was there. They both moved as if they could see in the dark.

Once we were all in the hideout Luke turned on the power. Looking at the two kids I gasped. They both had auburn hair but Annabeth had blond highlights and brown lowlights, while Percy had brown highlights and blonde lowlights. They're eyes were the most startling. Annabeth's left eye was a stormy grey with a red ring around the iris and her right eye was luminous silver that almost looked like it glowed, with a blue ring around the iris. Percy's right eye was sea green with a red ring around the iris and his left was the same silver as Annabeth's with a blue ring around the iris as well.

"Holy Hades." Luke said looking as them. I looked over at the son of Hermes and realized he was looking at Percy's torso. Looking at it I saw the gash that went across it not to mention all the other cuts that covered his body.

"Clarisse, grab the medical supplies." I ordered. "Percy, why don't you lay down over here so we can clean your wounds."

"Let Annabeth go first." He mumbled closing his eyes a bit. "She has a nasty cut on her leg." Looking at Annabeth I saw she was just as beat up as Percy, just without the gash across her chest.

"Percy, I'm fine." Annabeth insisted. "You, on the other hand, can barely stand on your feet." Percy went to say something but Annabeth beat him to it. "If you don't go first I will forever call you by your full name." That shut him up.

"What's his full name?" I asked trying to think what Percy could be short for.

"Tell her and I'll tfg blf drgs z yofmg pmruv." Half way through the sentence Percy changed to some weird language.** (A/N I was reading this over and fixing mistakes. I had forgotten about the secret language and was so confused because I had no idea what I was trying to write. By the way the gibberish says 'I'll _gut you with a blunt knife'._)**

"Uh, what?" Luke asked.

"Sorry about that." Annabeth said. "Percy and I have our own language that no one but us, one our sisters and our mom know. We use it for threats or when we don't want people to listen to what we're saying."

"It's fine." I said. "What happened to you guys?"

Percy and Annabeth both looked at me like I was crazy. "We're demigods, so monsters happened." They both said slowly as if they were talking to a little kid, which is funny since they're seven and I'm twelve.

"I meant what kind of monster." I replied hotly.

"Gorgons and a few others." Percy said. He looked paler than before. Just then Clarisse found the medical kit.

"What took you so long?" Luke asked taking the kit from her.

"Couldn't find it. We haven't used this hang out in a long time." Clarisse defended herself. When she was with us she lost the attitude she had from being a child of Ares.

"Okay." Luke said going over to Percy's side. He pulled out the canister of Nectar we had gotten from the Hunters, when Annabeth grabbed his hand.

"I can do this." She said grabbing the canister. Luke did the smart thing and backed down. Man, that girl was scary.

"So you said you were attacked by gorgons?" I asked trying to change the subject as I watched Annabeth start working on her brothers' injuries. "Like Medusa."

"Very." Annabeth agreed pouring Nectar on the gash going across her brothers' chest. "It wasn't Medusa though, just her two sisters."

"Just her two sisters?" Luke asked. I had to admit, they made it sound like a small thing.

"Could have been worse." Percy said as Annabeth bandaged his chest and other cuts and scraps.

"Like you ending up dead." Annabeth said handing Percy the nectar as she laid down and Percy started to work on her wounds.

"I'm fine with being dead if it means saving you." Percy relied shocking me. Not that many people, much less seven year olds, could talk about their death so calmly.

"I feel like I missing something." Clarisse said interrupting the bickering siblings.

"We had defeated one of them and the other one was cornered when it's claws managed to catch my leg." Annabeth pointed to where Percy was pouring the godly drink on her leg. She had quite a nasty cut right above the ankle. I was surprised that she hadn't let us see her limp on the walk here.

"When I saw Annabeth go down and the gorgon standing above her I had to do something." Percy said.

"So this idiot," Annabeth pointed to her brother. "Decides to jump in front of the gorgons claw and get himself injured." Percy finish bandaging up his sisters injuries and sat back. Looking at their bandaged wounds I couldn't help but notice how professionally they had applied the bandages. Pretty impressive for untrained seven year olds.

"Well I saved your life didn't I?" Percy shot back.

"Would you guys like to stay with us?" Luke asked out of nowhere. The two siblings stopped their arguing to stare at Luke. I, along with Clarisse stared at him as well. I was thinking about letting them tag along as well, but hearing Luke say it out loud shocked me.

"Stay, like in here?" Percy asked.

"Well there's here, but the three of us usually travel all over the country. You could join us if you want." Luke replied calmly and collected like always.

"Why should we trust you?" Annabeth asked coldly

"Zmmzyvgs!" Percy yelled as Clarisse snarled, "Maybe because we just help you!"

"Zmmzyvgs?" I asked stumbling over the word.

"My name in our language." Annabeth replied. "Percy's name is Kvicb."

"As I was going to say, that was rude to say." Percy said.

"Well it's true. We just met them." Annabeth had a point there but there was no way I was going to allow two little demigods to live on the street.

"We can help you out." I said. "We have some supplies we got from the Hunt and some from Luke's dad. We can take care of you."

"The Hunt?" Percy asked. "You mean Artemis' Hunt?"

"Yeah." I replied trying not to let any venom seep into my voice. I can't believe that huntress, Zoë, asked us to abandon Luke like that.

"How'd you get supplies from Artemis' hunt?" Percy asked. "I mean you have a guy travelling with you and all."

"Clarisse and I were asked to join the hunt but when we said no she gave us a backpack as a goodbye gift." I replied.

"That must have been handy." Annabeth said and I had to admit it was.

"It has been." Luke said. "So what do you think of the offer?"

"We... uh...I have to agree with my sister. Sure you seem nice enough now but who's to say that, when things get tough, you wont leave us?" Percy was whispering by the end of the sentence. From what I've seen so far, Annabeth seemed confident surrounded by people while Percy seemed more like a one on one person.

"Because we're not like that." Luke said.

"If we were like that we would have left you to die in that alley." Clarisse said at the same time. "I mean look at your injuries. Percy's cut across his chest isn't completely healed, even with the Nectar, so it would've probably been bad enough that you'd of bleed to death, and you Annabeth, were also hurt, are extremely tired and probably wouldn't outlast your brother by much." She had a valid point.

"Just because you helped us out doesn't mean you won't abandon us." Annabeth insisted. "We're just going to cause more monster attacks for you."

"What are two more demigods going to do?" Clarisse snorted probably think of how we only got two or three extra attacks on a bad day when she joined us.

"How many attacks do you get a day?" Annabeth shot back.

"Ten on our worst day." Clarisse snapped.

"With the three of you?" Annabeth snorted. "I guess we have worse luck than we thought, Percy."

"Why? How many do you usually get?" Clarisse asked.

"How about…" Annabeth began before I interrupted.

"I have an idea." I said before Clarisse and Annabeth could get into a fight. "How about you come with us for a week. If by then you still don't trust us you can go on your own."

"That's a great idea." Luke exclaimed. "What do you guys say?"

I watched as Percy and Annabeth looked at each other for a few minutes before Annabeth looked away. "Fine." She said.

There was a moment of silence then, "So how old are you guys?" Percy asked sounding nervous. He defended wasn't a group person. "And full names." He added.

"Thalia...Grace." I hated my last name 'cause all it did was remind me of my mom. "12"

"Luke Callestan, 14" Luke said.

"Clarisse La Rue, 9" Clarisse said. "An you guys?"

"Annabeth Hunt, 7"

"Percy Hunt, 7."

"So you're twins?" I asked.

"Nope." Annabeth said popping the 'p'. "I'm older."

"Not by much. You're still 7." Percy said. I had a feeling that they argued about this a lot. Life with these two was going to be interesting.

* * *

**Horizontal Line Above**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. See you again on Monday, for me at least, for another chapter. To all of those who review and told me what country they live and that they actually read author notes, thank you. That's all for now.**

**_Question... _Who wants to see the Lemur movie that's coming out? At least it's coming out in Canada. I don't know about other countries.**

**What's your favourite tv show from when you were a kid?**

**What is your favourite animal?**

**When do you have school? I mean from what time to what time and if there is a break somewhere in the day for all students as well as what months you're in school for.**

**What, in your opinion, is the stupidest show where you live?**

**Do any of you actually check out the things I ask you to?**

**Do you have a story where you kill one of the main character off? (I have three, two of which are fanfictions.)**

_**Check out... **_**Supernatural (The TV show if you haven't seen it already)**

**Orphan Black (I may have already said this one but it's so good. There's only 10 episodes so far but the second season is starting up, at least for me in Canada, April 19th. **

**I can't think of anything else to say so yeah. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it. Please leave a review or comment. Thanks!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hey! I'm back! Sorry for the late update, I fell asleep. Today I got back my most recent math test and I got 99% on it! I have no idea what to say... ... ... ... Nope, still no idea. Oh, well. Guess this chapter will have a short first half Author Note thing. **

**Disclaimer, I don't own the Percy Jackson series and I'm getting really tired of saying this.**

**PS, it's 8:45**

**PPS, I have a new fanfiction I'm working on and it's the one that my focus is on right now so all my other fanfictions but this one aren't moving forward at all. It's a Fem!Percy one and I hope to have it up by the end of the month so look out for that. It will be two 'books' and yeah. **

**PPPS, SECOND SEASON OF ORPHAN BLACK IS THIS SATURDAY! (for me at least)**

**Horizontal line below!**

* * *

5 Weeks Later

Third PoV

One week turned into two, two weeks turned into three, which soon turned into five and the two youngest demigods had yet to mention leaving. The older three soon realised why Percy and Annabeth were worried that they'd be abandoned. The amount of monster attacks had doubled if not tripled with them in the group. Luckily, Percy and Annabeth could easily hold their own ground as long as they had at least three hours of sleep every two days and at least one meal, no matter how small, at least daily.

Annabeth was worried though. She knew Percy was waking up more and more at night to write down dreams he had that had glimpse of the future in them. Not only that but it had been awhile since Percy spoke a prophecy considering he was doing it on average every other week. Annabeth was worried he was going to have one soon and then they'd have to explain the whole visions issue.

Right now the group of demigods were in New York City wondering around trying to find a safe place to stay. "This is where I was born." Percy said randomly. The three older demigods looked at him strangely. He seemed to be speaking to himself more then anything.

"Same here." Annabeth said as well. Both of them were studying the city around them in wonder.

"You've never been here before?" Thalia asked looking at the two of them hoping to learn more about them. Even though they'd been a group for five weeks Percy and Annabeth were still mysteries to the rest of them.

"No." Annabeth said not really paying attention to what she was saying. "We were under a year old when our mother took us in. It took about four months for our stupid biological godly parents to even notice we were dead." I was shocked by the bitterness in her voice. Whoever her godly parent was they weren't going to find any love coming from them.

"It took them four months?" Luke asked shocked. "It only took my day two days to realize I'd run away." Luke rarely had anything good to say about his dad but this was one of the rare ones.

"Yeah well there are reasons we don't like our biological godly parents." Annabeth said bitterly.

"Why do you guys always say biological godly parents? You never say biological when you talk about your mortal parents." Clarisse said.

"Cause we don't think of our biological godly parents as our actual parents. I man why should we? It's not like they've ever done anything for us." Annabeth replied still sounding bitter. "Plus our mom is the only godly parent we need in our lives."

"Wait, your mom is a goddess?" Thalia asked shocked. "I mean you've hinted at it but gods can't raise their children. And what did your mortal parent do for you?"

"Die for us." Percy whispered answering Thalia's last question.

"The ancient laws forbid the gods from raising their own children. It says nothing about the gods raising each other's kids. Artemis looks at some of her hunters as her children even though some of them are children of the other gods. If she's allowed to do that why can't our mom raise us?"

"Do you plan our how you're going to win a possible argument or do you make it up as you go?" Luke asked. None of them have yet to win an argument against Annabeth. "You do realise you could probably win any argument you have against a child of Athena."

"Annabeth always comes up with comebacks as she goes on." Percy said. "If you want to win an argument against her you need to say something so outrages, confusing and a little stupid that she can't even think straight."

"You sound like you have a lot of experience." Thalia said smiling sadly. She couldn't help but think about her brother who was probably dead.

"I'm her sister." He replied as if that explained everything. "Of course I have experience. It's my job to drive my sister…s crazy."

"Do you drive your mom crazy as well?" Thalia asked.

"Tartarus no!" Percy yelled. "Frig she'd kill me!" Everyone but Percy and Annabeth laughed.

"He's serious you know." Annabeth said as the laughter died down. "Our mom may love us to death but she can be very strict. The only time Percy even tries anything is when she isn't around."

"How often is she around?" Luke asked trying to get an idea of how often Percy tried something.

"It depends on the day." Annabeth thought about it. "It doesn't matter." She said after a moment. She couldn't think of an average time that wouldn't give away who their mom was if a god or goddess was listening in. "Our sisters raised us when ever our mom wasn't around. We have really close relationships to all of them."

"Is Percy the only guy?" Luke asked horrified. It was bad enough when it was just him, Thalia and Clarisse. He couldn't imagine what it would be like with a whole bunch of sisters. Hopefully they were more like Thalia and Clarisse then a child of Aphrodite.

"Yep." Percy replied popping the 'p'. "And they don't let me forget it."

"Are they all demigods?" Thalia asked thinking about how many monsters that must attract. So far today they're run into four and they'd only be up for three hours.

"No. Some are mortals but they can see through the mist." Annabeth said. It wasn't technically a lie either. When you join the hunt the mist no longer affects you. "Are we going to settle down somewhere and eat or just wait for lunch time?"

"We'll find somewhere to eat soon enough." Luke said hungry himself. They'd been running from monsters last night for so long they just hit the hay instead of having a small supper. Then this morning they awoke to an attack and have been moving ever since. It didn't help that they've only been resting when absolutely necessary because they've been moving across the country as fast as they could towards New York, New York. Luke claimed that he just knew they needed to go there. The week before they had started in Pike, Pennsylvania before moving to Orange, New York then Rockland, New York then Westchester, New York then Bronx, New York before finally making it to New York City. Everyone was sore, tired and hungry. They were all desperate to find a safe place to relax but the monster always seemed to find them.

That Night In A Forested Park

Annabeth's PoV

I had to admit, at least to myself, I enjoyed being with the others. Not as much as my real family but they were good friends. I could even go as far as to say they were starting to feel a bit like family. It was hard for them not to. They had such outgoing and loving personalities and it's hard not to come close to people who you're running for your life with.

None of them could bet Percy though. I hate to think what will happen when they find out all the secrets we've been keeping from them. Especially the whole, Percy can see into the future issue. They'll understand why we couldn't tell them who our mom is but there's no good reason why we haven't told them about Percy's visions. I have a mild fear of being abandoned and I couldn't help bit think they'll hate us and wish us to be gone.

As much as I tried to deny it I knew the truth about Percy's visions was going to come out soon. I've been hearing him get up more and more during the night to write in the journal and if I didn't I always checked the journal to see what he's written. To make it worse Percy hasn't had a real strong vision since we left which meant that all that energy was building up inside him and the next strong vision he had was going to be at the worst time ever.

We were camped out for the night and all of us but Luke, who was going to be on first watch, were getting ready for bed when I noticed Thalia sitting by the fire with tears in her eyes. _What did you do Percy? _I asked in my head. Percy had asked to talk privately with Thalia not long ago and I knew he had a way of picking up on the worst experiences in life and making you talk about it.

"Thalia? Hey Thalia? Are you okay?" I asked trying to sound as nice as possible. Unlike Percy I wasn't good at talking with people about emotions and all that junk. "Thalia?"

"Yeah Annie?" Percy had gotten Thalia into the habit of calling me that.

"Don't call me Annie, Grace." I snapped back smirking as she scowled. That's what she gets for calling me by a name I only allow Percy to call me. "What were you and Percy talking about?" I prayed to Artemis that whatever Percy had talked about with her he hadn't been to blunt. Percy wasn't known for having a filter on his mouth. He just said what he thought without thinking about the consciences.

"He said I seemed like I was sad and he wanted to know why." Thalia said after a slight hesitation.

"What'd you tell him?" I asked wanting to know why she was upset as well.

"I admitted I was a bit on the sad side of things. I'm sure Percy will tell you any ways so I guess I should tell you myself if you're going to find out eventually." Thalia took a deep breath. "Before I ran away from home I had a little brother. He was just a bit younger then you and Percy are."

"What happened?"

"My mom took us to the park for a bit. I was really happy but also suspicious because she never did anything with us." Thalia was holding back tears. "She made me go back to the car to get the picnic basket. When I got back he was gone. My mom pretty much told me there was nothing I could do and that he was dead." Tears were by now streaming down her face. I couldn't think about what life would be like with Percy. I couldn't, _didn't want to_, imagine how devastated Thalia must have felt. Must still feel.

"What was his name?" I didn't tell her I was sorry because I knew that if it was me I wouldn't want to hear people telling me how sorry they were.

"Jason. He had eyes just like mine and beautiful blond hair. He was a son of Zeus as well." Thalia smiled sadly. "At least he wont have to deal with the life of a demigod." I promised myself that the next time Hades visited I was going to make him take me to the underworld so I could find Jason. When kids died they stayed in the Underworld and grew. They, at any time, could try for rebirth since all kids ended up in Elysium, or they could wait for their family members to come and join them.

"I'm tired. I think I'm just going to go to bed." Thalia wiped tears away.

"Good idea." I agreed. "We've been having some long days recently. I may even get more then four hours of sleep!"

"I don't know how you and Percy can do that. I would be dead on my feet if I only slept for four hours each night." Thalia said. I didn't tell her that if I over used my powers I'd sleep for at least 30 hours because I was already so tired. I'd probably be dead on my feet too if the sun and moon didn't give me energy.

I was right; I slept for a total of 5 hour and 26 minutes that night. It had to be the best sleep I've had since Percy and I joined up with them. We woke up early the next morning in hopes of keeping ahead of the monsters. Thalia and I were rolling up our sleeping bags when Percy joined us.

"Luke said we're heading out in an hour." He said standing behind me. "Luke Clarisse and I have all had something to eat. I'll pack your stuff Annie and Luke's got your stuff Thals." I glared at him but he just laughed it off. He knew he was the only person I allowed to call me that.

"Come on Annie…beth," Thalia said. I let her get away with the slip up this time. "Luke doesn't like to be kept waiting. Though I'm sure you've learned that by now."

* * *

**Horizontal Line above!**

**Hope you enjoyed. Please leave a review. **

_**Questions... **_**Who watches Orphan Black?**

**Who watches Arrow? What about Continuum? Or Doctor Who?**

**You know when it's starting to get dark and everything seems dull and washed out, do you get this surreal feeling like you're in a horror movie?**

_**Check out... **_**Orphan Black**

**shadowpuff has these stories. They're Fem!PercyxDionysus ones but trust me, it's better then it sounds.**

**The Following Fanficiton Authors:**

**LoyaltyFalters**

**Anaklusmos14**

**IAmTheDaughterOfHades**

**and SharkAttack719**

**The Following Fanficiton Stories:**

**Percy Jackson and the Forgotten God by Selacha**

**Percy Jackson by Sid135**

**The forgotten god by lakumix**

**Reborn of Fire by Perseia Jackson**

**Hangman byCap'NCupcake**

**Lost by Serami Nerfera**

**Percy Abused by xXxrouxXx**

**Monsters Under the Bed by glitters and gold**

**Phoenix by glitters and gold**

**Hidden Beneath by LiveLaughLoveTogether13**

**Melody in my Ears byStellaHunterOfArtemis**

**The Great Depression by Shay-Nia**

**Family by horse-crazy girl13**

**Wolf's Law by impassionism**

**Shopping and Teachers by Percyjacksonfan3**

**Molecules by achieving elysium **

**The Boyfriend Tag by kiki96**

**Percy's Diary by Olivia-Ivy**

**Passing Faces by Liana Legaspi**

**I'm A Girl! by ImTheOneWhoWrites**

**Denial, Definitely by Love-And-War1999**

**Bruises by HuntingStarlight**

***Some of the above stories may have spoilers if you're not caught up with the books***

**That's all. Thanks for reading and please leave a comment/review.**

**See you Thursday (For me at least)**

**:)**


	9. Chapter 8

**FOUR MORE CHAPTERS AFTER THIS ONE. That's right, only four more chapters before this 'book' is completed. After that I'm taking at least a month off to work on my other stories and finish writing an typing up the second 'book' for this series. **

**So hopefully you read the top and see that this 'book' is ending soon. Warning you ahead of time, you are going to hate me when you read the ending to this. Sorry for the late update yet again but I fell asleep again and when I woke up I had to have a late supper. Thanks for all the reviews and that I really appreciate it and love hearing your opinions. Now, onto the story!**

**Disclaimer****, I no own Percy Jackson books.**

**PS, It's 8:45**

**Horizontal line below**

* * *

An hour and 40 minutes later

Percy's PoV

We've been traveling for what feels like forever. Sadly it had only been around forty minutes. My stupid ADHD made it seem like it's been longer then that. What made everything worst was I had an itch at the back of my brain. For my strong visions that made me pass out for at least 12 hours I became short of breath. When I had a weak vision I just said something random like I just knew when a hunter was born and when they joined the Hunt. Sometimes I even knew what happened to them that made them join. These ones had no side effect except for the fact that I may sleep up to an hour longer. Then there were the in-between visions. These ones started off with a back of my brain being itchy. In other words I'm going to have one soon. These ones told of events that were going to happen soon and would put me out for an hour or so. I'll probably be out longer then normal thought, since I haven't been sleeping well lately. I wasn't worried about this though. What I was worried about was the others finding out about the whole, seeing into the future issue. Urgh! That stupid itch!

"Are you okay?" Clarisse asked. The two of us were walking in the back while Luke, Thalia and Annabeth were walking farther ahead. "You look really pale."

"I'm fine." I replied trying to shake the itch out of my head.

"Are you sure?" I realized that I shock my head for real.

"Yes." I tried to make it sound like the truth but I was terrible at lying. Even though Clarisse was a daughter of Ares she wasn't stupid enough to buy it.

"Want me to get Annabeth for you?" The others had quickly realized that we, as in Annabeth and I, can be nice to other people but we preferred them not to butt into our personal life and leave us alone if we were in a bad mood.

"I'm… good" I replied through clenched teeth. The itch was getting worse. I couldn't seem to be able to shack it. I saw a flash of brown in my minds eye. It was almost like fur.

"Annabeth!" Clarisse yelled ignoring me. I could feel my eyes going murky and white. I saw a man with Pan Pipes and goat legs. _Grover._ My brain supplied. _He's good. Lead you to camp. Satyr. _

"-ercy! Percy!" Annabeth was calling. She sounded worried. She always hated it when I had visions. She was determined that I was going to get hurt while I was seeing into the future. I tried to pull myself to my senses so I couldn't let her know I'm okay. I tried to focus on the real world not the future. Suddenly I was sucked back into my body. I realized I was clutching my head and leaning sideways against the brick wall of the alleyway we were walking through.

"Satyr… demigod retriever for camp… he'll help us… called Grover…" I told my sister speaking in the language we made up. I knew it probably didn't make the most of sense but it was the best my exhausted seven-year-old brain could do. "Tired." I whispered yawning. I could feel my eyes start to droop.

"Rest. I'll make something up." She spoke in English but it was quiet enough that only I could hear her. She helped me sit down resting against the wall. I closed eyes and in seconds I was asleep.

Annabeth's PoV

"Annabeth!" Clarisse yelled from behind Luke, Thalia and I. As I turned around my heart dropped.

"Percy." I whispered before rushing over to him. Head clutched, face towards the ground, Percy leaned against the brick wall. I lifted his head up just a bit so I could see his eyes. They were murky white and lost in some sort of vision. It must be a quick one though because he was breathing normal and he hadn't collapsed.

"Percy! Percy!" I called to him trying to keep the worry out of my voice. What if a monster attacks while he was out of it? I vaguely felt everyone else standing behind be but I didn't care. All that mattered was making sure my brother was fine.

I knew the exact moment he snapped out of it because he started blinking. "Satyr… demigod retriever for camp… he'll help us… called Grover…" Percy said in our secret language. He always did this so either Zoë, mom or I had to be around to translate. "Tired." He added.

"Rest. I'll make something up." I made sure I spoke so only he could hear me since I didn't bother to speak in our language. I helped him rest against the wall. I hadn't even turned around and he was already asleep. Turning around I tried to look as if nothing happened. "I believe we have to take a bit of a break. Percy's isn't waking up for awhile."

"What was that?" Clarisse demanded. "He was real pale and wasn't focusing and then… his eye… they… they were white! What the Hades is wrong with him?"

"Nothing is wrong with him." I hissed. I would have attacked have attacked her but I knew she was only saying it out of fear and worry. I noticed Luke was quiet pale and staring at Percy. It looked almost as if he recognized what happened.

"Then what just happened and why is he so tired all of a sudden that he fell asleep in two seconds flat?" Thalia asked. Luke stopped staring at Percy to look at me.

"Demigod issues." I said hoping they'd drop it. Well at least until Percy woke up. I've been with them long enough to know they wont droop it. The best I could hope for was for them to temporarily drop the subject. No such luck.

"We all have demigod issues but that… I haven't see anything like that." Luke said. The last bit was a lie. I seemed to be the only one who noticed so I didn't question him about it for now. I made sure to remember to ask him about it later. "So tell us what the Hades just happened."

"Can we please just wait for Percy to wake up?" I begged. "I'd rather have him with me to explain. Plus he should be the one to tell you since it has to do with him."

"How long is he going to sleep for?" Clarisse asked.

"An hour or so. It could be longer since he hasn't been sleeping well lately which is saying something since we only get about four hours of sleep a day." I answered. "It wasn't a bad one."

"He does this often?" Thalia asked shocked.

"Yeah, mainly at night." Percy got a lot of dreams that showed bits and pieces of the future. "He's been having them more and more as his powers grow stronger." I tried not to sound to worried but I probably did. "He hasn't had a real bad one since we left." I knew they know I mean when we left our moms place.

"I want to keep moving." Luke said after a moment he didn't look any less pale but at least he was acting like his old self. I was glad they were temporarily dropping the whole subject.

"We can't." I said gesturing to Percy. "Unless you were planning on carrying him we are stuck here."

"Good thing I was planning on carrying him then." Luke replied. I looked him in the eye and raised an eyebrow. "At least if that's okay with you." I gave a slight nod of my head. "Alrighty, Thalia come help me get him on my back."

I grabbed Luke's arm as he went to pick Percy up. "You drop him or whack him off anything, you will not be seeing another birthday." I threaten. I forced myself not to smile when a look of terror flashed across his face. It's nice to know they know who's in charge.

"I promise everything will be okay. Nothing will happen to your brother." Luke promised as Thalia put Percy and his back. I gave Luke a slight smile because I honestly believed him. Luke, Thalia and Clarisse really cared about us and would protect us. If Luke said nothing would happen to my brother then nothing would happen.

* * *

**Horizontal Line Above.**

**Well there you go. Hope you enjoyed and please leave a comment about what you thought or reply to my questions.**

_**Question... **_**How many of you out there**** knit?**

**What age group are you in? Under 10, 10-14, 14-16, 16-20 or 20+?**

_**Check out... **_**Matthew Santoro on Youtube.**

**Black Veil Brides (It's a band)**

**Captain Albert Alexander by Steam Powered Giraffe (Song and Band)**

**Repo the Genetic Opera (Movie)**

**Interview with a Vampire (Movie)**

** Sing Along Blog (Movie. You can find the whole thing on Youtube for free)**

**ORPHAN BLACK! (You can tell I'm excited about this one and that's because the second season starts in two days!)**

**And that's it for this chapter. Please leave a review and I'll see you when Tuseday rolls around or whatever day my next update day is for you.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Hey. Sorry for the short chapter but I promise that my next chapter is going to be longer at almost 3,000 words. Sorry for late update but I have a killer headache again. It's Tuesday and in the last week, counting this one, I've had four headaches. Four headaches in seven days! It sucks, a lot. **

**Okay, my complaining is over. Now for some important information. Since I'm am coming close to the end of this 'book' for this story I am going to be letting people know. I will be PMing all my Followers to let them know this and the fact that when I'm done posting this story I'm going to be taking some time off before posting the second 'book' so I can finish typing it up so if I get writers block then I don't have to pause the story at a really bad time like you know is happening with my Tartarus Chaos Story. I WILL be posting a notice when I start posting the second 'book' just to let you know ahead of time**

**Okay that's everything I think I wanted to tell you. Please enjoy the cahpter and I love hearing from you for what you think of my story. Extra super thanks to the guest reviewer 'B' for they're review. You made my day when I read your review. Anyway, onto the story!**

**Disclaimer, I do not own the Percy Jackson series or the characters.**

**Horizontal Line Below!**

* * *

Luke's PoV

I shifted Percy on my back into a more comfortable position. It had already been forty minutes and not one sign of him waking up any second. I made sure to be extra careful in carrying him because I didn't doubt Annabeth's ability to permanently damage me.

Even though Percy and Annabeth have been apart of our group for quiet some time they were still a mystery to us. It was obvious that they knew they who their godly parent was and didn't like it. Whoever their parents was they were important because power seemed to roll off the two. Then again they technically had two godly parents. Their biological one and their mom. The amount of monsters they attract also prove how powerful they are. The amount of monster attacks we have had since they've joined have doubled if not tripled. Luckily, Percy and Annabeth were use to fighting lots of monsters and as long as they had at least an hour of sleep and at least one full meal they could take on an average of thirteen monsters as a team of two.

"Where are we going?" Thalia asked. I was waiting for that question. About three months before we ran into the two siblings I had been leading us around a city in West Virginia and accidentally lead us into a monster hideout. Thalia and Clarisse have yet to let me forget about it. "Do you even know?" It's funny that Percy and Annabeth, who are seven, act older then Thalia who is twelve.

"Yeah or are you just randomly walking around and getting us lost again." Clarisse said teaming up with the daughter of Zeus. I doubt they're ever going to let me forget this.

"If I said yes would you smack me?" I asked as a joke. I got my answer when two annoyed girls smacked me. I had expected Annabeth to smack me as well or at least ask me what Clarisse meant by again but she just continued to hold onto Thalia's hand and stare off into space. I was starting to worry about her. Ever since Percy had gone all weird and fell asleep she hasn't been the same. It was obvious she was worried about her brother. Speaking about her brother whatever just happened to him brought up really bad memories of my mom having one of her attacks. The ones were she didn't seem to be all there. When she would break down sobbing screaming at the skies that I didn't deserve my Fate and that the gods were cruel. It was because of these attacks that I learnt who my father was and because of these attacks that she ended up locked up in some crazy house. The day they took her away was the day I ran away.

"I have a reason." I defended myself. I turned to walk down an alleyway. "I don't know what it is or why, but I feel like we have to go this way. Like something important is going to happen."

"Suuuure." Thalia said rolling her eyes at me. "You're just saying that because you don't want to admit that you got us lost."

"We're not lost!" I insisted turning right at the end of the alleyway. "If you think you can do better ju-" The rest of the sentence was cut off by me walking into someone or something. Whatever I hit fell over. Thank the gods I didn't since Percy was on my back still. I heard the others draw their weapons.

I looked down at the person I bumped into and I was instantly on edge. The boy had fuzzy… pants and a pair of Pan Pipes around his neck. Looking closer I realized what I had thought to be fuzzy pants were actually goat legs. I was about to tell the others to attack when Percy stirred.

"S'okay." He mumbled sounding like he was still half asleep. "Annabeth… tell them…" His breath evened out and he fell back to sleep.

Annabeth stepped forward avoid our attempts to stop her. "Are you by chance named Grover?" Where did she come up with that?

"How'd you know that?" The boy, Grover asked, paling and making a bleating sound.

"You're a Satyr right? Recruiting for a place… a camp?" I seriously had no idea where Annabeth was getting this information from but based on Grover's face it was right.

"How… how did you know that?" The satyr asked.

"I didn't but my brother did." Annabeth said smiling slightly. So that's what that gibberish Percy spoke before passing out the first time meant. But how'd he know that?

"Your brother?" Grover asked sounding as confused as I felt.

"My brother Percy." She said pointing to where he was on my back.

"And how did he know that?" Thalia asked before anyone else could ask anything that could lead us off topic.

"I told you I'd explain when Percy woke up." Annabeth sounded like she was getting annoyed which was almost as bad as when she got angry. "Do you have a place you've been staying? I think we should stop for the day."

"I… uh… I have a camp site in a park not far from here." Grover replied looking at Annabeth in shock. I guess he wasn't use to a seven-year-old give orders like she did it all the time, which she did. "I… uh… follow me."

I smiled as Grover nervously showed us the way to his camp site. He acted as if we were going to attack him any second. If anything we should worry about weather or not he was dangerous to us! To late to go back I suppose.

* * *

**And there you go. I'd love to hear what you think and I hope you enjoyed the chapter. See you in two days on Thursday when my next post will be. **

**I only have ONE question for you. _Do you know what a Kinder Egg is?_**

** I live in Canada, so unlike in America, we have them. If you don't know what a Kinder Egg is then try and find one because they are delicious. Sorry if your country has banned them and if you ever travel to a country that does sell them buy and try one.**

**Thanks for reading and that's all for this post. See you soon!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Hey. Two more chapters after this one. Isn't that exciting. Three more followers and I have 100! I almost typed 1000. Warning, the last two chapters aren't the longest. **

**I recently started re-watching Kim Possible. When I was a little kid I was obsessed with this TV show. It was so bad that as I'm watching the episodes again I know what's happening and can clearly remember what's going to happen. Well that's all for me.  
**

**Disclaimer, I do not own the Percy Jackson series.**

**Horizontal Line Below**

* * *

Percy's PoV

I awoke form my exhausted sleep lying with my back against a tree. My head was rested against someone's shoulder, which confused me because I vaguely remember Luke carrying me on his back. "Percy." Of course Annabeth would be the first one to notice the change in my breathing that mark the moment I woke up.

I groaned in response wanting to go back to sleep but I thought better of it. Based on the height of the sun I've been out for longer then an hour and the others were probably driving Annabeth crazy trying to figure out what happened. "Five more minutes?" I asked any ways.

"Nope." Thalia said. I realized I was resting my head against he shoulder. "You and Annabeth have a lot of explaining to do so time to get off your lazy butt and explain." With that Thalia pushed my head off her shoulder and got up making me fall onto the spot where she once sat.

"Thalia." Annabeth said. I opened my eyes to see her raising her hand and pointing a finger at her.

"Annabeth." I said, whacking her hand away. "Blf pmld gsv ifovh." **(A/N Translates to ****_'you know the rules') _**

"She could have hurt you." Annabeth replied. She turned to Thalia. "What if you had hurt him?"

"You would have killed me." Thalia stated causing us to laugh even though we Annabeth probably would have. "What'd you say to her in that weird language you two made up?"

"Who's the boy?" I asked ignoring Thalia. Then I remembered. "No wait, don't tell me, he's Grover."

"He is. The question is, how did you know?" Luke answered. I looked at the son of Hermes for a second. Something was off about him. I looked at Annabeth and she nodded her head a bit. She had noticed as well.

"Good guess." I said trying to sound as innocent as possible.

"Yeah right." Thalia snorted. "That's one dam **(A/N Sorry couldn't resist)** good guess."

"Percy." Annabeth whispered so only I could hear. When I looked over at her she looked me straight in the eye. "Let's tell them." _Easy for you to say. Your not the freak, just his sister._ She knew me well enough that I didn't have to speak out loud for her to get the message. She replied with the raise of an eyebrow. _They're our friends._ She seemed to be saying. _They deserve to know._

"Fine." I sighed. I hate it when she's right, which is more often then I want to admit. "For as long as I can remember I've been able to see into the future. There, you happy?" There was an edge to my voice that I didn't mean to have. Annabeth's glare told me she didn't approve of the tone my voice took either.

It took the rest of them a moment to realize what I said. "You can see into the future?" Thalia was the first to snap out of her shock. "How is that even possible?"

"Yes I can see into the future, though I can't decide when it happens or what I see. I also can't stop a vision from happening no matter how hard I try." I replied trying to sound a bit nicer. Where the Hades was Annabeth. Wasn't she supposed to be defending e and helping me out? "And how is anything a demigod can do possible?"

"Touché." Thalia said.

"So, at any point in time you can just see into the future?" Luke didn't sound convinced. As if I'd lie about something like this,

"Yep!" Annabeth answered for me probably sensing that I wasn't about to reply nicely. "It's more of a curse then a blessing though. Last time he had a strong vision I almost ended up braining him" Thanks for reminding me.

"Strong vision?" Luke asked at the same time Clarisse asked, "You almost brained your brother?" She sounded amused.

"By accident." Annabeth snapped. "Percy's strong visions involve him sprouting an almost prophecy, passing out for 12 hours or more and not remembering what he said or saw. The last strong vision he had been during a sparring match we were having. Thank the gods he collapsed. My hammer missed him by inches."

"Which I'm grateful for." I interrupted hoping to change the subject. "So what happened while I was out?"

"Nothing much." Luke finally said after a moment of silence. I didn't actually think they'd allow the subject to be changed that easily. "Grover here says he'll bring us to a place called Camp Half Blood. We'll be heading out first thing tomorrow. That means no staying up until the sun's about to rise, cause we'll need all the sleep we can get. The camp is located on Long Island."

"But we're not tired until the moon is going down or just about to rise." My sister protested. "We're not going to sleep until it's those times. Any ways, we always keep up with you guys so don't you go sa-"

"Wait!" Thalia said stopping Annabeth mid rant. "Are we just going to let them get away with changing the subject just like that?" She pointed at me. "He can stinking see into the future."

"No shit Sherlock!" Annabeth and I said at the same time. It was one of Lexi's, the sister closest in age to us being 32 years older then us, favourite sayings. Guess we picked it up.

"Once we get somewhere safe we can talk about it in more detail." Luke spoke up before a argument could break out. "For now we need to worry more about staying alive then weird demigod things Percy can do. It's not like we can do anything to prevent it."

"But… fine." Thalia relented. "But we _will_ talk about this again." Geez, scary much?

"What is the so called safe place like?" I asked. I knew it was some sort of camp but I wanted to hear what it was like. "Describe it to us. I want to know what to expect before we get there."

Grover looked shocked at my request. Maybe it was because I am only seven and giving orders bit to be fair I was going to be eight this year. "It's beautiful." Grover said after thinking about it for a moment. "There's no way to really describe it until you've seen it. We have strawberry fields, a sword fighting arena, a lava spewing rock climbing wall, monster filed forests, cabins dedicated to ever-"

"Lava spewing rock climbing walls?" Luke, Thalia, Annabeth and I all shouted. Luke and Thalia in horror, Annabeth and I in excitement. Clarisse perked up. "Monster filled forest? Sword fighting arena?" She asked her Ares side showing.

"The lava is for an extra challenge and there are only a few monsters in the forest. You only really run into them if you wander deep into the forest. Most monsters don't bother you just make sure you have a weapon on had just in case. Nothing to really worry about. What weapons do you guys fight with?" Way to change the subject.

"Sword!" Luke and I both said. "I can fight with anything really. Bow and arrows are my worst." I added. Everyone but Annabeth looked at me in shock. Luke, Thalia and Clarisse had only seen my sword and Grover hasn't seen me fight. Clarisse looked a bit impressed.

"Spear." Thalia said breaking the silence. "I also like using a bow and hunting knives seem pretty cool." It's a shame she refused to be a hunter. She already liked their two main weapons and she was such a strong female. She would have fitted in perfectly.

"Spear." Clarisse grunted. "But I can fight with any weapon. Dad's Ares." She added who her dad was as if that explained everything. It kind of did.

"Hammer." Annabeth gestured to where it was against her hip. "Like my brother I can fight with all weapons but my worst is a spear." I didn't get that. Sure it made sense that Annabeth sucked with a spear but why did I suck with bow and arrows? Apollo freaking blessed me and my mom is Artemis! It just didn't make sense.

"That's better then I could have hoped for!" Grover exclaimed looking impressed. "Do you guys know who your godly parents are?"

"Ares like I said." Clarisse sounded bored now that we weren't talking about weapons or things that would lead to violence.

"Hermes it what my mom said is true." There was a hint of sadness in Luke's voice. Something happened to his mom I realized. That's probably why he ran away.

"Zeus." Thalia said making sparks fly between her fingers like she did when we first met her. Grover gasped in shock. We sat in silence before everyone turned to us.

"Do you guys know who your godly parent is?" Grover asked. I like how he and the other three all thought Annabeth and I had the same biological parents, both godly and mortal. Then again we did look a like and it would probably never cross their minds that we weren't even blood related.

"Yep." My mother said popping the 'p'.

"Who?" Thalia asked. We hadn't told them who our godly parents were and it was bugging them. When they were bored they'd try and weasel the information out of us.

"None of your business." We both snapped. I don't why they expected anything different. It was the answer we always gave when they asked.

"We said who our parents are, why can't you guys?" Luke asked as everyone else agreed. _How are we going to get out of this, this time? _

"Cause our mom told us not to." Annabeth said.

"Why'd she do that?" Grover asked.

"Just because there's no rule about it doesn't mean she wont get in trouble." Annabeth said right as I replied… well snapped. "Cause she did! I don't question her she's my mother."

"Yikes. Percy's in a bad mood." Thalia teased. "I think Annabeth's negative energy is effecting him." Annabeth just punched her.

"Jeez, where'd you learn to punch?" Thalia asked rubbing her arm.

"From my mom and sisters. That's why Percy doesn't question our mother " My sister replied sounding a bit smug. "And I'm not negative."

"Sure" I said rolling my eyes. "You're one big bundle of joy and optimism." I may be afraid of my mother but I'm not afraid of Annabeth.

"Well you're no better." Annabeth snapped. "You're a pessimist."

"I can be optimistic." I argued.

"Sure!" She said.

"Why… you… urgh!" I pushed her over as my comeback. I couldn't think of anything else. Sue me I'm seven.

"Stop it!" Luke commanded. "I would like to get to camp relevantly unharmed. Do you understand?"

"Yes." We mumbled looking at the ground.

"Good. Now why don't you go to bed? You to Clarisse." Luke said.

"But it's only six!" Clarisse sounded outraged. Luke glared at her. His eyes told us that there was no room for arguments.

"Come on Annie maybe we can find a comfortable tree to lay in. Just cause we have to go to bed doesn't mean we have to fall asleep." I could feel Luke glaring at my back but I ignored. He should know by now that we don't do what we don't want to.

Clarisse's PoV

_Stupid son of Hermes._ I ranted inside my head as I slipped into my sleeping bag. _Making me go to bed like I'm a little kid. I'll remember this. It doesn't matter that I'm tired because I didn't sleep well last night. He should treat me like an equal. Like a grown up. I've certainly saved his ass enough times to prove myself._ I continued to rant silently in my head until I allowed the darkness to consume me and I fell asleep.

Thalia's PoV

"Are you sure you should have done that?" I asked Luke once we were sure that Clarisse, Percy and Annabeth were out of earshot. "Clarisse is never going to let us forget this."

"I know but they deserve the extra sleep. Even if she didn't realize it, Clarisse was starting to fall asleep." Luke replied. I had noticed it as well but decided not to let Luke know that.

"What about Percy and Annabeth. I doubt they're going to fall asleep before we do." Looking in Luke's eyes I knew he agreed with that one.

"What's with those two any ways?" Grover asked.

"We don't even know they're whole story." Luke said. "We found them in an alleyway dying from blood loss. Of course we didn't know that at first because when we first met them Annabeth tried to brain me with that hammer of hers. She let it slip that someone else was with her. Thalia went to check where Annabeth had come from to see if anyone else was there. Annabeth, who I had been restraining, managed to escape my grasped and attack her."

"That girl was exhausted, starving and covered in wounds and she still gave me a good fight." I butted in. "I managed to pin her down when a new voice spoke up. 'Let her go' the voice had said. It was Percy, with his sword pointed at us ready to attack. It was Luke's fast thinking that stopped a fight from breaking out. He told them that we were demigods and I proved it" I made lightning fly around my fingers. "We took them back to our hideout. It was there that we say their wounds. Both were covered in scratches and scraps. Annabeth had a huge gash going down her leg and Percy had one going across his chest. It was a miracle that they were even alive considering they had at least 10 layers of monster dust and slime on them."

"We've been trying to trick information our of them but it never works. All we know is that their mom who is a goddess raised them but she isn't their biological mother. Their mortal parent is dead. Died protecting them." Luke took over. "Whoever their real godly parent is, they're receiving no love from the two of them."

"What do you know about the goddess that raised them?" Grover questioned.

"She's raised them since they were babies. They have a couple of sisters, some demigods others clear sighted mortals. They moved around a lot and spent a lot of time camping. She was strict. She told them they had to leave her protection because the Fates wanted it. That's all I can think of." Luke said. He remembered more then I did.

"That sounds a bit like Artemis." Grover said. "She has her Hunters which is filled with girls of all ages. They can be mortals, demigods, demi-titans, or nature spirits. They travel all over hunting monsters and the men that Artemis deems to foul to be alive. The only issue with that is that Artemis would never raise a boy. You're lucky if she doesn't turn you into an animal or kill you if you are male and run into her camp. She only allows men that as she say, 'have yet to do anything wrong' go."

"Then who do you think their mom is?" I asked.

"I don't know. It's probably some minor goddess. They're to many to narrow it down to one. You'll just have to wait for them to be claimed." Grover replied.

"What if it's their biological godly parent that claims them?" Great, now I'm saying 'biological godly parent'.

"I'm sure we'll know if that was to happen." Luke said smiling slightly. "They barely talk about their biological godly parents but when they do you can hear the hate in their voices." He directed the last part to Grover.

"Would their mom be allowed to claim them? They don't share blood after all." I asked curious.

"If she adopted them she can." Grover said after thinking about it for a moment. "That way she's claiming them as her own. She should be able to claim them. Depends weather or not she claims them. They know who she is so it's not like they'll feel abandoned if she doesn't."

"I guess we'll just have to wait and see." Luke said. "Now I think we best be going if we are to get up as the sun is rising."

"Who's taking watch?" Grover asked.

"Luke is first four the first two hours. Then Percy and Annabeth because they honestly only sleep for four hours each night and are fine with it. They pass it off to Clarisse and I around five in the morning. They then sleep until seven. We all get up and eat before heading out. Monsters sometimes ruin that plan but that's a rough outline of our average night." I told him. Now lets get some sleep. Big day ahead of us."

* * *

**Horizontal Line Above.**

**Well there you go. Hope you enjoyed and I'd really like it if you'd leave a review telling me what you thought of the chapter.**

**Only one question again. Have you ever watched an episode of Kim Possible?**

**See you on my next update day. Don't forget to leave a review. **


	12. Chapter 11

**Ello. Did you just say Hello? No I said Ello but that's close enough. **

**Sorry about that. I had to. You probably won't get that if you haven't seen Labyrinth. So, here's the second last chapter. Hope you enjoy and please don't kill me for the ending or because of how short the chapter is. I warned you about the shortness of this chapter and the next chapter in the last chapter if you bothered to read the A/N. Three more days until the last chapter and I take at least a month off to finish the second instalment.**

**Disclaimer, I don't own the Percy Jackson series and I'm really tired of saying this.**

**Horizontal Line Below**

* * *

Still Thalia's PoV

When did everything go wrong? We had been gaining a lot of ground as we made our way over to Long Island where the camp was suppose to be. We hadn't run into a single monster. A miracle really. We had asked Percy a question her and there about his 'ability'. I learned that his breathing came out short of breath, in little puffs, right before he had a strong vision. He told us that if he started breathing like that to warn him because he didn't always notice in time.

About a mile away from the camp we ran into a group of Cyclops. They were easy to defeat with the five of us, six if you count Grover but he didn't have a weapon only his reed pipes. The thing was, they called for back up. Before we knew it we were running the last bit of distance with a army of monsters on our heels. There were more Cyclops, empousai, Laistrygonians Giants, Scythian Dracanaes, the Minotaur, and a pack of Hellhounds casing us.

"It's right over there! Just a bit farther." Grover shouted pointing at a hill. "We just have to make it over the hill. The other campers will be at lunch right now. They'll come as soon as they realize there are this many monsters near camp." We just kept running none of us daring to look behind us.

As we got to the base of the hill I risked a glance behind us. No way were we going to make. They were faster then us and were pretty much as right on our heels and we weren't even half way up the hill.

"We're not going to make it." Annabeth yelled. I looked over at her to see her holding a sword I've never seen before. "Some of us need to stay behind and hold them off as the others go and get help." That would be a good plan if it didn't involve most of us probably dying.

Before any of us could say anything Percy and Annabeth turned around to face the on coming monsters, swords raised. "When Annabeth get a sword?" Luke asked. I didn't answer him but went and helped the two seven years old fight.

"Go get help!" Luke called to Clarisse and Grover. "We'll hold them off." With that Luke joined me in battle. Monster after monster attacked. I just killed my third hellhound when I heard a horn sound. Risking a quick glace around I realized I had gotten separated from the rest.

"Look out!" Clarisse said from behind me. I turned around and just blocked an attack from a dracanaes.

"I thought Luke told you to go get help." I said stabbing my spear into the monsters heart.

"I got to the bottom of the hill before I told Grover to go on. No way was I going to let you guys have all the fun. Reinforcements are on the way." Clarisse said finishing off the hellhound that was attacking her.

"Where are the others?" I asked.

"Right here." Percy said scaring me so badly I almost cut him in half. "Wow there, I'd prefer to live through this."

"Then don't going scaring me like that." I snapped seeing Luke and Annabeth fighting a Laistrygonian Giant together. There were still to many monsters to defeat. We've been moving all day and were starting to run out of energy. We may be doing well right now but we couldn't last like this much longer. "Where are those reinforcements?" I didn't get an answer. Sighing I went back to monster slaying. Two more hellhounds and an empousai later someone shoved me from behind.

Landing on my knees I turned around to see Percy cutting the claws off a hellhound. Based on the position I most likely wouldn't have had my head if it weren't for Percy. What's with me having to be saved by the little ones? "Percy, beside you!" I yelled noticing another hellhound trying to sneak up on Percy's side.

I got to my feet about to go help when another hellhound attacked me. "Go away." I heard Percy command under his voice. The hellhound insistently disappeared into the shadows. Did that just happen? I notice Percy sway a bit. Turning my full attention back to the hellhound I was fighting I stabbed it through it's skull. I heard people yelling orders and arrows flying through the air. _Thanks for finally joining us._ I thought sarcastically.

"PERCY!" I heard Annabeth screech. I turned to where I last saw Percy just in time to see him fly across the air towards the last Cyclops. The Cyclops, noticing a flying demigod coming towards him, whacked Percy sideways into a tree before he bounced away. He didn't get up.

* * *

**Horizontal Line Above.**

**Well there you go. Hope you enjoyed. Please leave a review to tell me what you think as you wait three days for the next update. **

**_Riddle me this faithful reader, _you have come across two doors, one leading to certain doom and the other to the safe passage to the castle, there are two guards guarding the door, one always lies and one always tells the truth, what is the one question you will ask one of them, an d you can only ask one question and the question has to be directed toward only one of the guards, to find out what door leads to the safe passage to the castle.  
**

**I will be posting the answer to the riddle during my next chapter but I will let you know if you get it right.**

**_I have a question as well, _Who do you think is better, Bateman or Spider-man? In my opinion it's spider-man. I'm asking this because in my math class my friends and I had an argument about this. I also can't wait for May second which is in four more days beacause that's when The Amazing Spider-Man 2 comes out.**

**That's all for now. I hoped you enjoyed and if you leave a review answering one of my questions please let me know what you think of my story or the chapter. See you in three days!**


	13. Chapter 12 The Last Chapter

**Last chapter everyone. I'm so sad that this is ending even though I'm working on the second one. Please enjoy and let me know what you thought.**

**I HAVE A SUPER IMPORTANT REQUEST FOR ALL YOU READERS, please inform people of my story if you can either by telling your friends or telling your readers if you have your own stories. **

**Also, don't forget that I will be posting here when I post the second book for this series.**

**Onto the story, disclaimer I do not own the Percy Jackson series.**

**Horizontal Line Below**

* * *

Annabeth's PoV

I looked over to see how everyone was doing to see Percy send a hellhound back to Tartarus. _Stupid!_ I yelled at him in my head. Sending a monster back to where it came from took a lot of energy out of us. Percy swayed a bit but regained his balance. I noticed Thalia kill a hellhound right as a second hellhound took a swipe at my brother. "PERCY!" I screamed. The hellhound had to have given him quiet a deep gash, not to mention the damaged he'd get when he landed. I watched as he flew in the air right at the last Cyclopes. The Cyclopes then swatted him into a tree like he was an annoying fly. He bounced off and tree ad landed a few feet away from it. He didn't get up.

I rushed over to him ignoring all the monsters still left. The campers had joined us not to long ago. Let them deal with the monsters my brother could be dying. "Percy! Percy! Percy!" I whispered shouted. I felt Thalia join me. I turned my brother over already knowing he was damaged quiet a bit. My healing powers were reaching out to him, bagging me to use them. I gasped when I saw the range of my brother's injuries.

A deep gash like I suspected went across his chest reminding me of a worse version of the gorgon gash form when we first met Luke, Thalia and Clarisse. Based on the angle of his arm, it was broken in two places and at least one rib was cracked. My healing powers weren't strong enough to even make sure Percy was going to be okay. Sadly, I was well enough trained to know that he was dying.

"Oh Gods!" Thalia breathed. I followed her eyesight to Percy's eyes. Percy's eyes that were now milky white._ He's dying and you're freaking going to make him give a freaking prophecy! You couldn't leave him alone even when he's on his deathbed!_ I shouted in my head directing it towards Apollo like what happens when someone prays to the gods.

"Beware our cousin who has turned." Percy said in our language as Clarisse and Luke joined us. "Apollo's legacy on coins flipped side. But do not fear. You are safe here. He is not a Half Blood camper." His eyes retuned to normal. Well as normal as our eyes were.

"Hold on." I whispered to him. "As soon as the campers are done defeating the rest of the monsters they'll come help you."

Percy smiled sadly. "Too late for me. I can tell." Tears started streaming down my face. "Remember my prophecy at home. Don't worry yv szkkb." He added the last part in our language. It translated to be 'be happy'. He fell in love with that song last year and every time he said don't worry he always added 'be happy'.

I grabbed his hand and rested my head against it crying as I thought about a world without my brother. "Annabeth. Annabeth!" Thalia said nudging me. I noticed there was no noise in the background. That means that the fighting had ended. "Annabeth."

"What!" I snapped.

"Look." I looked at my brother to see him glowing. What the Hades is happening. I reached out to touch his face but Thalia grabbed me and pulled me away. "It could be dangerous." She said.

"No!" I screamed trying to break free and get to my brother. Luke joined Thalia in restraining me. "Let me go! Leave me alone! Percy! Let me go to him! Please! Please just let me go." I sobbed struggling against the two of them. Percy had started to glow brighter and rise off the ground a bit. I notice the campers, who had been standing there watching all take a step back. The glow around Percy kept growing in intensity that I finally had to look away.

When the light died down and I was able to look without feeling like my eyes were about to go up in flames all that that stood where my brother had been was a giant pine tree that looked at least a hundred years old. Looking at the tree only two questions ran through my head. They were, _where in Hades is my brother? and where the Hades did this tree come from?_

* * *

**The End of Book One in the Hunt Twins Series.**

**Hope you enjoyed don't forget to leave a review and that there is a horizontal line above.**

**Sorry if you cried over this or felt sad at all. Let me know what you thought and I guess I'll see, hopefully, most of you when I post the second instalment in this series in at least a month but maybe longer.**

**That's all for me for a while then. Thank you all for your support and I hope to see your continued support for the second and other future instalments****.**

**Bye for now, Sophia.**

**PS I'm so sorry I almost forgot to add the answer to the riddle from the last chapter. Here it is. You ask the one guard what door the other guard would say would lead to the castle then go through the opposite door. You should know this if you've seen Labyrinth because that's where I got it from but if you haven't then the link provided below with show you the clip from it and explain why it works that way. Watch Labyrinth if you haven't already.**

**LINK: **

**_ watch?v=2dgmgub8mHw _**


End file.
